The Pitter Patter of Little Feet
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been trying for years to have a baby, without any luck. But when Blaine's younger sister offers to have a baby for them, they all get a little more then they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that I thought I would try. The original idea came from another writer, who is allowing me to take her idea and turn it into my own story. I would like to thank Klainelover1997 for your ****permission for allowing me to do this. Please leave me a nice review, and please follow and favorite. I know many of you will be asking, why am I doing another story when I am already writing two others. I can't answer that because I really don't know. This idea just came to me, because I was reading Klainelover1997's story and I wanted to add my own take on it. So I thought if I started it now, it wouldn't disappear in my head (like most things.) LOL! **

**Ok, without further ado. Here is my new story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and stick around because there will be a lot more interesting things to come. He he he.**

Kurt and Blaine had been married for almost ten years. They lived in New York, while Kurt continued to work at Vogue and Blaine was a recording artist and also taught music lessons on the weekends.

Since Kurt and Blaine celebrated their 5th wedding anniversary, they started to talk about having children. Neither of them cared if they adopted or had one through a surrogate. They had several friends that offered to be a surrogate, so they tried that first.

Since Rachel had already had a baby, she didn't mind on being pregnant again. Once it was decided, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine went to the fertility clinic. They tested both Kurt and Blaine, then Rachel. When they all three were given the all clear, they inseminated Rachel. She was told to wait a few weeks before taking a pregnancy test.

A month after her first round of insemination, Rachel decided to take a pregnancy test. She took it while Finn was at work and Christopher was taking a nap. She went in the bathroom and waited for the two minutes to be up. She looked down at the stick and frowned. She wasn't pregnant. She felt bad about not being pregnant on the first try.

Kurt and Blaine were both sad that Rachel wasn't pregnant. They waited a couple of months to try again, but just like the first time, she didn't end up getting pregnant. After the third try of not getting pregnant, Rachel had decided not to try anymore.

Kurt was getting very depressed. He wanted nothing more then to have a mini version of himself or Blaine running around the house. Blaine noticed the sudden mood change in his husband. He wanted to help him, but he simply didn't know how.

Kurt was lying in bed, curled up on one side. He refused to get up on a beautiful day. Blaine, who had been up for a while, went over to Kurt's side and bent down in front of him.

"Kurt, you know we have a lot more friends that want to help us have a baby. We can call one of them, or if all else fails, we can adopt." Blaine explained.

Kurt buried his face into his pillow.

Blaine's heart was breaking. It had been almost a year since they started trying to have a biological baby without any luck. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and left the room. Blaine went into his and Kurt's office and started to email his female friends. He knew that most of them would help, but he didn't know which ones would actually be willing to carry a baby for them.

Over the next four years, Tina, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn had tried to help Kurt and Blaine have a biological baby. Santana and Brittany ended up not being able to get pregnant and when Quinn and Tina had tried to get pregnant, they both ended up miscarrying. All of this was just too much for Kurt. He ended up going into a deep depression because of it. He hadn't been to work in a few weeks and when he was at work, he was usually sent home by Isabelle because of how miserable he was.

Blaine was just as disappointed, but he didn't let himself fall into a depression. If he did, he didn't know who would take care of the both of them. It was hard enough for Blaine to take care of Kurt, he couldn't let himself get depressed.

Since moving to New York, Blaine had always kept in touch with his family through phone calls and emails. They all knew that he and Kurt were trying to have a baby. Blaine had told Burt and Carole what was going on with them trying to have a baby too, but he didn't mention how depressed Kurt was. That would only break Burt's heart.

While checking his emails, Blaine found opened one from his younger sister, Lucy.

_Hey Big Brother,_

_How are you and Kurt doing? Any luck with having a baby yet? Well, I just wanted to let you know that I have moved to New York. I am currently sharing an apartment with my friend Madison. She got accepted into NYU and I am going to Brooklyn College for a degree in teaching. I thought that we could have lunch sometime before my classes start. Ok talk to you later. Love you big bro and Kurt too._

_Love,_

_Lucy_

_P.S. If you haven't adopted a baby or you're still trying to have one through a surrogate, I thought that I should let you know that I would totally love to help you make you and Kurt's dreams come true by trying to have a baby. Don't worry, mom and dad already know that I want to help you so it's fine with them and I am medically cleared to get pregnant. Trust me, I went to the doctor before I moved out here and everything is fine. Ok, if you and Kurt agree to this, just let me know. You have my phone number. Talk to you later._

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Was she serious? Would she actually do something like this for them? Blaine wasn't sure. He quickly got out his phone and called his sister.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Lucy. It's Blaine." he replied.

"Hey Blaine." Lucy smiled. "I'm guessing you just got my email."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Blaine asked.

"Well, for one thing I just sent it to you like 10 minutes ago and you haven't called me in a while. I just put two and two together." Lucy explained.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I read your email. And no we haven't found someone to have a baby for us yet. Rachel, Santana and Brittany tried but they ended up not being able to get pregnant. Then Quinn and Santana tried and they both were pregnant, but they ended miscarrying."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Lucy admitted.

"Thanks. We were thinking of adopting, but I don't think Kurt wants to try that right now." Blaine admitted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, he's kind of been a deep depression lately. We tried to have a baby almost 5 years ago with no success and I think it's starting to take a toll on Kurt." Blaine explained.

"Aww." said Lucy. "Well I meant everything that I wrote in that email. If you and Kurt are willing to try one more time, I'm your girl."

Blaine smiled. "That's great. Thanks Lucy. I'm willing to give it one more try, but I don't know about Kurt."

"Why don't I come over and talk to him. I might be able to convince him." Lucy suggested.

Blaine laughed. "I don't know. He can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah and so can you. But ever since he meet me he's been putty in my hands."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

"It's true. Who do you think got him to come to zoo with us? Me, that's who." Lucy teased.

Blaine shook his head. "Ok. You win. When can you come over?"

Lucy squealed over the phone. She looked at her watch. "How about in an hour?"

Blaine nodded. "Ok, that sounds good. It'll give me time to get Kurt out of bed and into the shower."

Lucy laughed. "Ok big bro, I'll see you soon."

"Ok, sis. See you later." said Blaine.

"Bye." she said and hung up.

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and went in the master bedroom. Kurt was in the same place as before. He was curled up on the edge of the bed, buried beneath pillows and blankets. Blaine went to the edge of the bed and pulled back the comforter. Kurt shielded his eyes from the light that was coming in from the windows.

"Go away!" Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't." replied Blaine.

Kurt sat up slightly. "Why not?"

"Because, I just talked to my sister." Blaine started.

Kurt shook his head. "So?"

"She''ll be here in an hour. So that means you need to get up, go in the shower and change into some clean clothes." said Blaine, as he pulled his husband out of bed.

"Why is she coming over?" Kurt asked, still half asleep.

"Because she has something special to tell us."

Kurt tilted his head. "What's that?"

Blaine smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

Kurt shook his head. "Fine. But once she leaves, I am going back to my cocoon."

Blaine laughed and left him to take his shower.

An hour later, Lucy had arrived and they were all sitting in the living room.

"So Lucy, Blaine told me you had something special you wanted to tell us?" Kurt insisted.

Lucy smiled and looked at Blaine who nodded for approval. "Well, I wanted to tell you that, if you are still willing, that I would be happy to have a baby for you."

Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt who just frowned.

"Kurt say something." Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, say that you'll give it one more chance." Lucy insisted.

"Lucy, this is very sweet of you and I appreciate your offer, really I do, but I don't think it's a good idea." Kurt admitted.

Both Blaine and Lucy looked at in disbelief.

"Honey, are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I mean, we've tried so many times already." Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, but I think we give it one last shot. Who knows, Lucy could be our golden ticket." Blaine confessed and Lucy smiled.

"Come on Kurt. You know I wouldn't offer this to just anyone." Lucy admitted and they all laughed.

Blaine looked at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes.

Kurt took in a deep breath. "Ok. One last try, and if nothing happens we go try adoption." he said sternly.

Lucy smiled and clapped her hands, while Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.

"So, when do we try to get me pregnant?" asked Lucy.

**Hope you liked it. If you review, follow and favorite, that will make me write the next chapter faster. **

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You guys are truly amazing. And I can't thank you enough for all of the followers and favorites I have gotten. You guys rock. I really appreciate it. More then you know. So here is the next chapter. I am hoping to have another chapter up later today, so we'll see. **

**Anyways, enjoy and please keep all of your reviews, follows and favorites coming. Thanks so much.**

The next few days were filled with doctor appointments to make sure Kurt and Blaine would still be able to get Lucy pregnant and to make sure Lucy didn't have any illnesses. Luckily everything came back normal and the doctor said the could began insemination right away.

Both Kurt and Blaine had taken off work to go with Lucy to the doctor. Kurt and Blaine thought they would like to have a baby that looked like both of them, but Lucy thought that would be a little creepy for carrying her brother's baby instead of her brother-in-law's. But the doctor said that they could both donate and when the baby was born they could do a DNA test to find out who the biological father was. They all agreed to that.

Lucy was lying on an exam table, waiting for the doctor to come back in. Blaine and Kurt were standing by her head. Blaine was holding her hand comfortingly.

"Ok, Lucy. Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

Lucy looked up at Kurt and Blaine for reassurance. They both nodded. She looked back at the doctor and smiled. "Yeah. Let's do this."

Dr. Barker smiled and began the procedure. Lucy squeezed Blaine's hand tightly.

"It's ok. Relax." Blaine soothed.

Lucy nodded and started to relax.

Soon Dr. Barker was finished. She slipped of her gloves and threw them away. "Ok Lucy. You'll need to wait a few weeks before you take a pregnancy test. If it's positive I want you to come in so we we can make sure." she explained and Lucy nodded.

"You can get changed now. And if you aren't pregnant this time we can always try again." she turned towards Kurt and Blaine. "That is, only if you want to."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Barker." said Blaine.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." she said and left the room.

Blaine helped Lucy sit up.

"Woah. Not so fast Blaine." Lucy complained.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Blaine asked quickly.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I think I sat up too fast." Lucy confirmed. "I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get Dr. Barker to come back in." Kurt rambled.

"Kurt I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy. That's all. It's probably because I was lying down for too long." Lucy admitted. "Now can you please hand me my clothes and get out so I can change."

Blaine laughed and handed Lucy her clothes. "We'll be in the waiting room."

Lucy nodded and Blaine and Kurt left the room.

Kurt and Blaine sat down in the waiting room while Lucy got dressed.

"I hope this works." Kurt confessed.

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's leg. "It will. I have a good feeling about this."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "And how can you be sure?"

Blaine smiled. "Because Lucy is my sister. And if anyone can conceive a baby for us, it's her."

Kurt laughed and leaned into Blaine and gave him a kiss. All of sudden Lucy came out to the waiting room.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

The next few weeks went by as normal. Kurt and Blaine went to work and Lucy was busy getting her school schedule together. Since they were all busy, they didn't have time to think about whether Lucy was pregnant or not.

About a month after the insemination, Kurt and Blaine took Lucy out for dinner. They went to a small diner. Nothing too fancy, but Lucy said she was in the mood for a cheeseburger.

"So, Lucy, how have been feeling lately?" Blaine asked, as they sat down.

"I'm feeling ok. Why?" Lucy asked.

Blaine laughed. "Well it's been a month since we took you to the doctor. Don't you think you would know by now if you're pregnant or not?"

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "You know Blaine, I knew you were going to ask me about that, I just didn't know when you were going to bring it up."

"Well, did you take a pregnancy test yet?" Blaine asked, getting a little impatient.

Lucy laughed again. "No. I haven't taken a test yet."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like, if I do take a test and it comes out negative, I'll feel like I've let you two down." she replied sadly.

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed his sister's hand. "You could never do that." he said reassuringly.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. How about we stop at the pharmacy and get a pregnancy test and I can take it when we get home?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." Blaine replied.

They quickly ordered their meals and talked about other things while they ate dinner. As promised, they stopped at a local pharmacy and Lucy bought a few pregnancy tests, just to be sure.

They made their way home and Kurt practically pushed Lucy into the bathroom. While Lucy was in the bathroom, Blaine and Kurt were pacing nervously in their tiny living room. They thought Lucy was taking forever to find out wether she was pregnant or not.

Soon, the bathroom door opened and Lucy came out. She didn't look too happy.

"Oh no. Don't tell me." Kurt started. "You're not pregnant."

Blaine looked at his sister and moved to give her a comforting hug. "Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault." Blaine stated.

Lucy shook her head on Blaine's shoulder. "I know it's not my fault."

Blaine let go of his sister and all of a sudden Lucy's face broke out into a smile.

"Because I am pregnant!" she screamed.

Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes went wide in surprise.

"What?" they said in unison.

Lucy nodded and showed them the pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant!" she repeated.

Blaine hugged her again. Kurt went over and threw his arms around her. They all started to cry. They were all so happy that Lucy was pregnant. Blaine was right. She did end up pregnant. He just hoped that she wouldn't have a miscarriage like Tina and Quinn did. He knew that would kill all three of them.

"We have to make an appointment with Dr. Barker." said Kurt quickly.

Lucy laughed. "I'll go call her and make the earliest appointment."

Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off of his face, while Lucy went into the other room to make her phone call.

Kurt hugged Blaine. "We're going to have a baby Blaine! A baby!"

Blaine laughed. "I know. I know. I can't believe it."

Kurt sighed. "I know me neither. I just hope she doesn't have a miscarriage." he whispered to Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Me too."

Lucy came back out a few minutes later, still with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Barker said to come in at the end of the week for an ultrasound." Lucy admitted.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Why is she doing an ultrasound now? I thought they did that when you were further along?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Well, she said she wants to make sure I am pregnant, and also sometimes there might be more then one. So if you're lucky you might get twins!" she explained.

"Twins? I think we could handle twins. Right Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

Lucy smiled at her brother and brother-in-law. She was really happy that she could help give them something they had wanted for so long.

**There you go. We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Until next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow another update. You guys are really lucky! I love that you guys and girls are following and favoriting this story. Please keep doing that and leave me a review (or two, or three) LOL. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And before you say anything, I have done research, so it would be correct. I hope you enjoy it. I am having so much fun writing this story. LOL. Ok, until next time!**

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly for Blaine, Kurt and Lucy. Pretty soon it was Friday and they were all sitting in Dr. Barker's waiting room. They were all filled with nerves and anticipation. This would be the first time they would see their baby. Kurt and Blaine knew that it was a possibility they could have twins, so that made them even more excited.

"Lucy Anderson." the nurse called, and all three stood up and followed the nurse back to an exam room.

"Ok Lucy, if you'll just lie back on the table, I'll be right back with Dr. Barker." the nurse explained and left the room.

Lucy climbed on the table. Blaine and Kurt stood right by her just like they did the first time they were here. The door knocked softly and Dr. Barker walked in with the nurse from before.

"Hello Lucy. Hi Kurt. Hi Blaine." she said smiling.

The three of them smiled back.

"This is Amy, she's a nurse here and she'll be helping me today." Dr. Barker explained. "Now, you said that the pregnancy test came out positive. Correct?"

Lucy nodded. "I took three, just to be sure."

Dr. Barker laughed. "Ok, we'll do an ultrasound and make sure there's a baby in there and also if there's more then one."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Lucy said, as she started to roll up her shirt.

"Actually, for this ultrasound, we need to do an internal ultrasound." Dr. Barker stated.

Lucy looked at her wide eyed. "You mean you're going go inside me? Like when you did the insemination?" she asked confused.

"I know it sounds scary, but it's the best way to see what's going on in there." Dr. Barker explained.

Lucy sighed. "Ok."

"If you two want to wait outside for a minute." Amy suggested to Kurt and Blaine and they nodded.

They left the room but quickly returned to see the ultrasound. Blaine and Kurt held Lucy's hands. They could tell Lucy was starting to get nervous.

"Ok, Lucy, it looks like you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Barker stated.

Lucy looked up at Blaine and Kurt with a smile on her face. She looked down at Dr. Barker and saw that her smile had quickly faded.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucy asked quickly.

"Hang on." said Dr. Barker, as she continued to look at the ultrasound screen.

Lucy looked terrified. She looked from Kurt to Blaine back to Dr. Barker.

Amy and Dr. Barker continued to look at the screen with straight faces.

Lucy started breathing very heavily, as if she was almost hyperventilating. "Blaine, what's wrong?" she said softly.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know."

"Dr. Barker, is something wrong with the baby?" Kurt piped up.

"Lucy it looks like you're not only having one baby." Dr. Barker started.

"You mean I'm having twins?" Lucy asked, happily and Blaine and Kurt smiled back.

Dr. Barker shook her head. "No not twins."

"Triplets?" Kurt asked.

"No not triplets." Amy replied.

Lucy was getting very worried now. If she wasn't having twins, or triplets, how many would she be having?

Dr. Barker looked up at Lucy. "I'm happy to tell you that you are have sextuplets. Congratulations."

Lucy, Blaine and Kurt's eyes all went wide in surprise. They were not expecting for Lucy to be pregnant with sextuplets. Maybe one, either two, even three would be a stretch. But six?

"Sextuplets? As in six babies?" Lucy questioned.

Dr. Barker nodded and started pointing at the screen. "See, there's two right here, three right over there and one more up here."

As she was showing Lucy, Kurt and Blaine the six little blobs on the screen, she began to label them babies A through F. She finished the ultrasound and took off her gloves. Dr. Barker looked up at Lucy, Kurt and Blaine with a straight face, as they helped Lucy, slowly sit up.

"Now Lucy I need to talk to you about something very serious." she started and Lucy nodded. "The human body isn't made to carry six babies. Two minimum, even three is stretching it. But not six."

Lucy had a feeling of what Dr. Barker was going to say next, and jumped in before she could say another word.

"Dr. Barker. My brother and his husband have been waiting for years to have a baby. Now that I'm able to give them not only one but six little miracles, I'm going through with this pregnancy to the end." Lucy explained.

Dr. Barker and Amy nodded. "Ok then. Now that you have made your decision, that means I need to start seeing you every week, no excuses. You need to take extra care of your self, because you have six other people you're now taking care of."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"You need to eat a lot more than you usually do. I'm going to give you a print out of what to eat and how much. And now since a normal pregnancy goes to 40 weeks, we're probably going to need to deliver you at around 25 to 32 weeks by C-Section."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't have a natural birth?"

"Honey, because you're pregnant with sextuplets, it's very risky to push them all out. You'd probably get very tired by the third baby." Dr. Barker explained, as Amy left the room for a minute.

Lucy nodded. She knew there was no way to argue with a professional, so she just dropped the subject.

"When is she going to have the babies?" Blaine asked impatiently.

Dr. Barker looked at the clipboard Amy handed her. "It looks like since she is about 4 weeks along already, your due date is, June 2nd, but I am pretty sure you'll have them earlier. Most multiples end up being premature." Dr. Barker explained. "They also end up spending a lot of time in the NICU. Now I don't want to scare you, but when you have them, they are going to be very small. They might not look like your average full term newborn because they are sharing everything, when a single baby doesn't."

Lucy nodded along with Blaine and Kurt.

"Also, you might need to be put on bed rest early into your pregnancy." Dr. Barker added. "So I suggest you do everything you need to do before going on bed rest."

Lucy smiled and Amy came back in the room. She handed Dr. Barker a few sheets of paper. She nodded her thanks and started writing a few things down.

"Now this is some information about multiple births." Dr. Barker began, handing the paper to Kurt, who nodded his thanks.

"And I'm also giving you this sheet for you to keep track of your calorie intake." she continued. "Now I know you might not want to eat all of this or you might not like some of the things listed, but you really need to just bite the bullet and do what's best for you and the babies."

Lucy nodded and took the sheet Dr. Barker handed her.

"And if you should feel something that doesn't feel right, I want you to stop what your doing, call me and I'll meet you at the hospital." Dr. Barker explained seriously.

All three nodded.

"Ok. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Barker asked.

"Actually, can we have a copy of the ultrasound pictures?" Blaine asked.

Dr. Barker smiled and nodded. "Of course." she then printed out copies of the black and white photos.

"You can't really tell what they look like right now, but believe me, those are your six little miracle babies." she smiled.

Blaine and Kurt looked at the photos and couldn't help but smile as they looked down at them.

"Ok, Lucy, I'll see you next week then." said Dr. Barker as she stood up from her stool by the end of the exam table.

"Oh, Dr. Barker?" Blaine said suddenly.

"Yes Blaine?" she replied.

"Our families live in Ohio, and I was wondering how safe would it be for Lucy to travel?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it's not that safe to fly when carrying sextuplets." Dr. Barker explained.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"But if you really want to see your families, the best way is by car. And if you are going I would go sooner rather than later." Dr. Barker added.

Blaine nodded again. "Thank you Dr. Barker."

Dr. Barker smiled and she and nurse Amy left the room.

Blaine and Kurt gave Lucy some privacy while she got changed. While they were waiting, they made another appointment for Lucy for next Friday. When Lucy came out of the exam room, she, Blaine and Kurt went back to their apartment.

Once home, Lucy plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe I am pregnant with six babies!" she exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. He came over to her and handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks." she said.

"How are we going to tell our families?" Kurt asked, joining Blaine and Lucy in the living room.

"Well, I can't really travel, so why don't we either call, email them or mail them a baby announcement card?" Lucy suggested.

"I like the announcement idea." Blaine agreed.

"I have an idea." squealed Kurt. He then disappeared into the master bedroom.

Lucy looked at Blaine. "What is he doing?" she asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Sometimes it's better not to ask." he laughed and Lucy rolled his eyes.

Kurt came back into the living room with a camera in his hands.

"I thought we could take a picture of you, showing your belly and then take another one with you holding up six fingers. That will be a total surprise to everyone." Kurt explained.

Lucy laughed. "I think that's a great idea."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband and sister.

Lucy got up slowly and went over to the corner of the living room that had the most light. Kurt took several pictures and then went into their office. He plugged in the camera and started to email the pictures to all of their friends and family.

When Kurt came back into the living room he didn't see Lucy anymore. He began to get worried. He saw that Blaine was in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Lucy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned around. "Oh, she got a little nauseous after she ate a few crackers. She's in the bathroom." he confessed.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "I guess she has to get used to that now."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. I guess so."

**There you go. Hope you liked it. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks to everyone who already has. And I will try and post again when I get the chance. Until next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Here you go with another update. It's not the way I thought it would be, but it's still ok. Now I just want to mention, that I don't mean to make Burt look like a bad guy, I am just making him to look like a concerned parent. That's all. So please don't say anything bad about what I did. If you do, I will just delete it. Thanks. So with that said, please enjoy and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks!**

Since Lucy found out she was carrying not only one but six babies, she made sure that she was eating as much as she was supposed to everyday. She would start the day out in her apartment, but she usually ended up at Blaine and Kurt's and ended up spending the night there, not that Blaine or Kurt minded. They loved Lucy.

One night, while Kurt was making dinner, Lucy was lying on the couch watching TV, while waiting for Blaine to come home from teaching his last music lesson of the day.

"Lucy, are you hungry now or can you wait until Blaine comes home?" Kurt asked, from the kitchen.

Lucy turned off the TV and turned her head towards the kitchen. "If you don't mind, I'd like to eat now. The babies are hungry."

Kurt laughed. "Ok." he replied and went into the living room to help Lucy off of the couch.

"Here, give me your hands." he said.

Lucy reached out and held Kurt's hands as pulled her up slowly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm not dizzy when I remember to get up slowly." she laughed.

Kurt helped Lucy walk into the kitchen and sit at the kitchen table. Kurt served Lucy some pasta and vegetables.

"Thanks." she smiled and Kurt sat down beside her. "Are you going to eat?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to wait for Blaine. But you go ahead and eat. I don't want you or the babies to starve."

Lucy laughed. "When's Blaine supposed to be coming home anyway?"

Kurt looked at his watch. "He should be home soon. His last lesson was supposed to have ended about 15 minutes ago."

Lucy shrugged. "Maybe he stopped somewhere on the way home."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe."

A few minutes later, Blaine had entered the house.

"Honey, I'm home." Blaine shouted.

Lucy laughed. She still couldn't get over how in love her brother and Kurt were.

"We're in the kitchen." Kurt shouted back.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and found Lucy eating a piece of garlic bread. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Hungry?" Blaine teased.

Lucy swallowed and nodded.

"She couldn't wait for you to get home, so that's why she's eating now." Kurt admitted.

"Oh that's ok, I don't her or our unborn children to be hungry on my account." Blaine insisted.

"Where were you? I thought your last lesson ended a half hour ago?" Kurt asked.

"It did. But I had to stop somewhere on my way home." Blaine replied.

"See, I told you." Lucy joked.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled out something from his bag. "I thought, since we are having six babies, we could start a journal for each of them." he stated, as he pulled out six colorful baby journals.

"Aww. That is too cute." replied Lucy.

"Yeah Blaine. These are really cute." Kurt agreed.

"Are you ready to eat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded and Kurt served Blaine a plate and heated it up in the microwave.

After dinner, Kurt and Blaine joined Lucy in the living room and watched the Breakfast Club. While watching the movie, Kurt's phone rang. He picked it up off of the coffee table.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi son." said Burt.

"Hi dad. How are you and Carole doing?" Kurt asked nonchalantly.

"We're good. I just wanted to talk to you about the email you sent." Burt started.

Kurt laughed. He knew that he and Blaine would start having to answer questions about this. "Yeah, what did you think?"

Burt laughed. "I think that it's wonderful that you and Blaine are finally having a baby, well six, but I just want to make sure you know what you know what you're getting into."

Kurt sighed. He sort of knew that this was coming. He was about to receive a father-to-son lecture. "Yes dad. All three of us know what's going to happen."

"Are you sure?" Burt repeated. "I mean you're going to get six babies. Not one. Where are they all going to sleep in that small apartment of yours?"

Kurt didn't think of that yet. "Ok, you're right. But we'll get everything together before they're born. Don't worry dad." he reassured.

"I hope so." said Burt flatly.

"Dad what do you want us to do?" Kurt asked, getting upset. Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"I'm just saying, one baby is hard to handle, but six?" Burt asked.

Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Kurt, I'm not trying to make you upset, but I really think you need to think about how your lives are going to change. You're going to need a lot of help." Burt reassured his son.

Kurt took in a deep breath and Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I know dad. I know. Look, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, congratulations by the way." said Burt and hung up the phone.

Kurt hung up the phone and fell into Blaine's arms and started to sob. Blaine rubbed circles in his back and tried to soothe him.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." Blaine said.

"My dad doesn't think we can take care of six babies." Kurt sobbed.

"He's just worried, that's all." Blaine insisted.

Lucy ended up falling asleep on the couch. Blaine pulled Kurt up from the couch and led him into the bedroom. They got changed and went to bed.

The next several days went by quickly. Blaine and Kurt got countless emails congratulating them on the sextuplets. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. That is until Blaine received an email from his parents. They told Blaine they were happy for him and Kurt, but they were also worried about their daughter and how they were going to afford to raise six babies. Blaine ignored everyone's negative opinions.

Blaine didn't care about what others thought. All he cared about was the health and well-being of his family. While looking through other various emails, Blaine couldn't help but think about what Burt had asked Kurt. Where were the babies going to sleep in their tiny apartment? Blaine started to look at different houses in the area.

While at work, Kurt couldn't help but think about how his father reacted on the phone. He knew that his dad was right. So he started to look online at different houses in their area, also within their price range.

Kurt came home from work early and found Blaine in their office.

"Hey there." said Kurt.

Blaine looked up from the computer screen. "Hey. You're home early."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I was thinking of something."

Blaine smiled. "I was thinking of something too."

"Me first." said Kurt.

Blaine nodded.

"I was thinking of what my dad said. He did have a point. Where are we going to fit six babies?" Kurt started.

"I know. I was thinking about that too. Which is why I started looking at houses." Blaine added.

Kurt looked at his husband wide-eyed. "You were? I was too."

Blaine laughed. "Well, come here and let me show you what I found."

Kurt moved to behind the desk and leaned over Blaine's shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"These are all of the houses in our are that we can afford." Blaine started. "I was thinking of the ones that didn't have a pool, though."

"I don't think we need to have a pool. Not with six babies." Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded.

"So then, I thought of these houses. They each have a large backyard and they're also in a great school district." Blaine continued.

Kurt smiled as he continued to look at the houses Blaine had found.

"I like that one." said Kurt, pointing to the house at the top of the screen.

"I do too. But it's a little bit out of our price range." Blaine admitted.

Kurt sighed. "How much more is it?"

Blaine looked closely at the price. "About a thousand more."

Kurt frowned. "Well, what else is there?"

Blaine scrolled down on the screen and pointed to another house.

"This one is within our price range, but the school district isn't that great." Blaine admitted.

"Well, you know we can always move again to another house in a better school district. Or we can just drive them to school." Kurt suggested.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot."

"Forgot what?" asked Kurt, clearly confused.

"How are we going to drive the babies home from the hospital?" Blaine confessed.

Kurt sighed. "I guess we need a van."

Blaine laughed. "I guess so."

"I didn't realize when we found out we were having sextuplets, we were going to have to change everything." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt. "I know. Neither did I, but I bet that once we see those six little faces, it will all be worth it."

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure you're right."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully have another one up soon. So be on the lookout for that. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch! And I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I got another chapter posted. You guys are so lucky. Ok, before you read this, I just want to let you know that I have done my research about this but I am not or claim to be a doctor. So please do not say that something is wrong about my writing. Like I said before, if you do I will just delete it. I am allowed to imagine, I am not a professional writer, nor do I claim to be, so if you are going to say something nasty about my writing, please save it. Thanks. And enjoy. Also don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

As Lucy's pregnancy progressed, she visited the doctor once a week. Blaine and Kurt would always accompany her. At every appointment, they got to see how each of the babies were growing and got to hear the heartbeats. They would also get weekly ultrasound pictures to put in each of their baby books.

Blaine and Kurt were currently waiting with Lucy in the waiting room for her 20th week check-up. Her stomach was getting very large, she could barley walk.

"Lucy Anderson." said nurse Amy.

Kurt and Blaine helped Lucy out of the chair she was sitting in and followed Amy into an exam room.

"Ok Lucy, I think you know that drill." said Amy.

Lucy laughed and nodded. She attempted to get on the exam table, but Kurt and Blaine had to help her up.

"Hi guys." said Dr. Barker, as she entered the room.

"Hi Dr. Barker." the three said in unison.

"How are you feeling this week Lucy?" Dr. Barker asked.

"Good." Lucy replied. "I was just wondering, when am I going to start feeling them move?"

"Oh, well you should be starting to feel movement any day now." Dr. Barker confirmed. "Now, if you could lift your shirt up, I'll start your weekly ultrasound."

Lucy nodded. She tried to roll up her shirt, but she could barley reach the bottom of it. Kurt helped her lift her shirt to reveal he large belly.

"Wow. You've really gotten big." said Blaine.

"Gee thanks." replied Lucy, shaking her head.

Dr. Barker smiled, and squeezed gel on Lucy's belly. She then started moving the probe around on her belly. The screen came alive with little black and white blobs. Dr. Barker started moving the probe and paid close attention to the screen. She pressed some buttons and the room was filled with fast heartbeats. Kurt, Blaine and Lucy all smiled. Dr. Barker moved the probe again and pressed several more buttons. "Now, I'm not going to confirm this, but I think I can tell the sex of the babies. Would you like to find out?" She asked.

Lucy looked up at Blaine and Kurt, who shook their heads.

"No thanks. I think we're going to wait until their born." Blaine replied.

Dr. Barker nodded as she finished the ultrasound and wiped Lucy's belly. "Now, I know I tell you this every week, but if you start to feel that something's not right, come straight to the hospital and I'll be there."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Barker." said Blaine, as he and Kurt helped Lucy off of the exam table.

"Do you have any questions before you leave?" Dr. Barker asked.

Lucy looked at Kurt and Blaine again, who shook their heads again. "No I don't think so." Lucy smiled.

"Ok, then I'll see you next week." Dr. Barker stated and left the room.

Blaine and Kurt helped Lucy into the car and they drove home. When they got home, Lucy was very tired.

"Do you want us to take you back to your apartment?" Kurt asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's ok. I want to stay here."

"Ok, but let one of us know if you want to go back to your place." Blaine insisted, and helped Lucy into the house.

She waddled into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The rest of the day Kurt and Blaine were on the computer, looking for houses and vans, while Lucy napped on the couch.

Lucy woke up from her nap around dinner time. Blaine came in to see how she was doing.

"Hey sis, feeling refreshed?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little better." she replied.

As Lucy was sitting up, she quickly moved her hand and rested it on top of her belly. Blaine noticed this.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Blaine asked quickly.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I think I just felt a baby move." she smiled. "Do you want to feel?" she asked.

Blaine looked at her wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes, I mean, these are your babies."

Blaine laughed and moved closer to Lucy. She took Blaine's hand and placed it on top of her belly.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't feel anything." he said sadly.

"Just wait a minute. It's the first time that one of them moved. You have to give them time." Lucy explained.

Kurt came in from the kitchen.

"Hey, dinner's ready." Kurt announced. "What's going on?"

Lucy looked up at Kurt and gasped. "Oh. Did you feel that?" she asked Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

"Kurt, come here. The babies are starting to move." Lucy announced.

Kurt moved to the other side of the couch and gently placed his hand on top of Lucy's belly, next to Blaine's.

Kurt shook his head.

"Just wait." Lucy stated.

All three sat on the couch and waited for the babies to start to move.

"I think they're just tired." Kurt admitted.

Lucy looked at him sadly. "No, you just have to wait a minute."

"Dinner's getting cold." said Kurt, standing up quickly.

Lucy shook her head. "I'll just eat in here. If that's ok."

Blaine looked at his sister, sadly. "Hey, it's ok."

Lucy shook her head. "Can you just leave me alone please." she asked softly.

Blaine got up and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"Are you happy?" Blaine asked Kurt accusingly.

Kurt turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"She was all happy and the minute you say you can't feel any of the babies move, she gets upset." Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, I think it's just her hormones." Kurt admitted. "I'm sure I'll feel the babies move sooner or later."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's ok. She's your sister and you're being protective of her. It's ok." Kurt admitted, and hugged Blaine.

After dinner, Lucy decided to spend the night at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. She couldn't walk very well, so she ended up sleeping on the couch.

The next day, Kurt got up early and left for work. Blaine woke up about half an hour later. He went out into the living room and checked on Lucy. She was still sound asleep. He didn't want to shower if she was up unless she needed something. He went back into the bedroom and went into the bathroom and stepped into shower.

While Blaine was in the shower, Lucy started to wake up. She started to feel uncomfortable. She tried to move, but which ever way she moved, she couldn't find a comfortable spot. All of a sudden she felt a wave of pain throughout her stomach. It was an excruciating pain.

"Blaine!" she screamed. "Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine was still in the shower. The water was streaming on his body and he couldn't hear anything.

"Blaine!" Lucy screamed again.

Blaine stopped showering for a moment. He thought he heard something, but continued his shower for several more minutes.

"Blaine I need you!" Lucy screamed.

Blaine stepped out of the shower and started to dry off.

"Blaine!" Lucy screamed with tears in her eyes.

This time Blaine heard Lucy screaming. He grabbed his robe and ran out of the bedroom. He saw Lucy in pain.

"Lucy. What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"S...s...something doesn't f...f...feel right." Lucy stammered.

Blaine went over to Lucy and bent down in front of her. "Are you having contractions?"

Lucy shook her head. "I don't know. It's just that something doesn't feel right."

"It's probably the babies moving all at once." Blaine reassured.

Lucy shook her head again. "No, it's not. Believe me, I know the difference. And this is pain." she cried.

Blaine nodded. "Ok ok. Let me just throw some clothes on and I'll take you to the hospital."

"Ok. But please hurry." she breathed out.

"I will. Just keep breathing." Blaine reminded Lucy and ran back into the bedroom.

Blaine threw on a pair of sweat pants and t shirt and grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. He put them on as fast as he could and ran back out to the living room.

"Ok, Lucy. I'm going to take you the hospital now." Blaine stated, helping her sit up.

Lucy tried to clutch her stomach in pain.

"It's ok. It's ok. We're going to the hospital and they'll make you feel better." Blaine suggested.

Lucy nodded.

Blaine carefully helped her out of the apartment, grabbing her shoes and went out to the car.

"Blaine, I feel something on my leg." she shrieked.

Blaine helped Lucy into the car and looked at her leg. His eyes went wide in shock. There was blood starting to drip down her leg.

"Blaine, please tell me I'm not miscarrying the babies." Lucy cried.

"It's ok. Let's just get you to hospital." Blaine said as calmly as he could.

He closed the back door of the car and jumped in the driver's seat. He pulled out of his parking space and drove as fast as he could, without getting into an accident, to the hospital.

When they arrived, Blaine pulled up to the front of the hospital. He jumped out of the car and ran in to the emergency room and up to the reception desk.

"Somebody please. I need help. My sister's pregnant with sextuplets and I think she's miscarrying." Blaine said quickly.

The nurse behind the desk nodded and followed Blaine back out to the car. She was followed by several other doctors and nurses with a gurney and various medical supplies.

Blaine opened the back door. Lucy was in horrible pain. Blaine felt terrible that she was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to take that pain away from his baby sister.

One of the doctor's looked at Blaine.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Lucy. Lucy Anderson." Blaine replied. "She's 20 weeks pregnant with sextuplets. She's a surrogate for me and my husband."

The doctor nodded and looked into the backseat of the car. "Lucy. My name's Dr. Harrison. Can you tell me how long you have been having these pains?"

"It started this morning. I thought it was just the babies starting to move, but it feels more like pain." Lucy explained.

Dr. Harrison nodded. "Ok, we're going to get you out of the car and onto a gurney, then into a room and check out what's going on with the babies. All right?"

Lucy nodded.

Blaine, along with the nurses and doctors, gently lifted Lucy out of the backseat of the car and onto the gurney. The nurses pushed her into the emergency room.

"Blaine!" she shouted, as they started to move her in.

"I'll be right there. I need to move the car." Blaine stated.

Lucy nodded and clutched her stomach again.

Blaine quickly moved the car and ran back into the emergency room. He quickly texted Kurt and went to find which room Lucy was in.

Blaine found the correct room and went in. He grabbed Lucy's hand and let her squeeze it tightly.

"Blaine. Please make sure the babies are ok." Lucy whispered.

He smoothed her hair away from her face. "It's ok. They'll give you medicine and then you'll feel better."

Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, who's your doctor?" one of the nurses asked.

"Dr. Barker. Andrea Barker." Blaine answered for her.

"Oh, I think she's here today." said another nurse. "I think she's upstairs doing a C-section."

"Ok, page her and tell her we have one of her patients down in the ER." Dr. Harrison ordered. "Also have the OR on standby."

Lucy got scared when she heard that. "OR. No, the babies aren't ready yet. They're not ready to be born yet!" she screamed.

"Lucy. Lucy. Look at me." Dr. Harrison said, calmly, and Lucy listened. "It's just a precaution. We may not have to deliver the babies yet, but most likely you'll have to stay here on bed rest until you deliver. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Lucy nodded, wiping away her tears.

"Ok." said Dr. Barker, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

One of the nurses started an IV with medicine to stop the pain that Lucy was having. Soon Dr. Barker came in to the room.

"Lucy. What's going on?" she asked.

Lucy tried to smile, but failed. "I just woke up in horrible pain."

Dr. Barker nodded and started talking to Dr. Harrison.

All of a sudden, Kurt ran into the room.

"Oh my god, Lucy! What happened?" he shrieked.

Blaine turned towards his husband and held him. "It's ok Kurt." he soothed.

Kurt shook his head. "What are you talking about? She's in pain and she's in the hospital. And you're telling me it's ok?"

Dr. Barker turned her head towards the two men. "Blaine, why don't you take Kurt outside?" she suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No I want to know what's going on."

"Kurt, let's go outside and talk and when you're calm we'll come back in." Blaine suggested.

Kurt nodded reluctantly and went out of the door, with Blaine following.

While Kurt and Blaine were outside of the room, Lucy was being checked out by Dr. Barker and Dr. Harrison.

"How are you feeling now?" Dr. Barker asked.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "I think I'm feeling a little better now. When can I go home?"

Dr. Barker shook her head. "Honey, I don't think you'll be able to go home for a while."

"Wait. Are you saying I have to stay here until I have the babies?" she asked, scared what the answer would be.

Dr. Barker looked at her with a small smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you at the start of your pregnancy that this could happen."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah I know, but I didn't think it would happen this quickly."

"I know. But believe me, the longer you're pregnant, the better." Dr. Barker encouraged.

"Can someone get my brother and brother-in-law, please?"

Dr. Barker nodded. "Would you like me to talk to them and tell them what's going on?"

Lucy nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Barker, rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

Dr. Barker found Kurt and Blaine sitting in the waiting room chairs. They stood up once they caught sight of the doctor.

"Is she ok? Are the babies ok?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Please sit down." Dr. Barker instructed, and all three sat down.

"The pain Lucy was feeling was the start of early contractions." she started.

"Are the babies coming now?" Kurt asked, scared of the outcome.

"No not now. We're giving Lucy medicine to stop the contractions and for the pain. And don't worry the medicine won't hurt the babies." she reassured.

Both men breathed a sigh of relief.

"But, since she is starting to have contractions, we're going to have her stay in the hospital until she delivers. It's what's best for her and the babies." Dr. Barker finished.

Kurt and Blaine nodded sadly.

"Can we see her?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. We'll be taking her up to the maternity ward shortly." replied Dr. Barker. She stood up and Kurt and Blaine followed her back to the exam room Lucy was in.

Lucy saw Kurt and Blaine enter and she smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Blaine asked, as he stood on one side of her and Kurt on the other.

She nodded. "I'm ok. I'm not in any pain anymore, but Dr. Barker says I need to stay here until the babies are born."

"Yeah, we know." Kurt stated.

Lucy started to cry.

"Hey, it's ok." said Blaine.

"I just want the babies to be ok." she sniffled.

"I know, and they will be. You're just going to be in hospital a little bit earlier then we thought." Kurt confessed.

Lucy wiped her eyes and nodded.

Soon Lucy was being taken upstairs.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending, it just might take time to get there. LOL. Please review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. I hope you like this extra long update. Please leave a review, along with a follow and a favorite. Thanks and I will try to update again tonight.**

Being stuck on bed rest in the hospital wasn't fun for Lucy. She had to stay in bed until she was ready to give birth. All she could do was, watch TV, read various books and magazines Blaine and Kurt would bring her, sleep, and eat as much as she could. The nurses made sure to get Lucy up and try to move at least once a day, to keep blood flow in her legs and not get bed sores.

Blaine and Kurt would visit her as much as they could. They would stop by before and after work. Sometimes, they would take an extra long lunch break, just to stop by. They would bring treats for her and whatever food she was craving that day.

When Kurt and Blaine weren't at the hospital, they were busy looking for a new car and a new house. They also were busy preparing for their six new bundles of joy. If Blaine was with Lucy, Kurt would be out shopping for various things, such as diapers, bottles, formula, pacifiers and other baby things.

Kurt and Blaine kept their family and friends up to date on Lucy's progress. They would let everyone know the minute the babies were born. Both Blaine and Kurt's families wanted to be in town for when the babies were born, but they weren't sure when that would be. Blaine and Kurt promised to call them when the doctor said, Lucy would need to have her C-Section.

Lucy was lying in her hospital bed, currently reading a pregnancy book, when someone came into her hospital room.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find Lucy Anderson? I think she's having sextuplets?" the man asked and Lucy looked up from her book with a surprised smile on her face.

"Cooper?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Cooper laughed and walked up to Lucy and gave her a hug. "Hey little sis. I was in town, and I thought I would stop by and see how you were doing?" he exclaimed.

"Does Blaine know you're here?" she asked.

Cooper nodded. "Yeah. I just saw him and Kurt. They're busy getting their place ready for when the kids come home."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. The doctor said it could be any day now."

"Really?" Cooper asked. "Wow. I didn't realize you were that far along."

Lucy shook her head. "Dr. Barker said that most multiples are premature.

Cooper nodded. "So, how have you been feeling otherwise?"

"Bored." Lucy replied flatly. "I've been stuck in bed for almost 3 weeks now. I just want to be able to see what Kurt and Blaine are doing back at the apartment."

Cooper laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. I'll let them tell you." he turned towards the door. "Come on in guys."

Lucy looked at the door and saw Blaine and Kurt walk in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Well you won't need to go to our tiny apartment anymore." Kurt started.

"I won't? Why?" she asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "We bought a house!" they exclaimed in unison.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What? You bought a house already?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled and nodded. "Yes, and when we went to get Cooper, from the airport, we happened to get the call from our realtor telling us the good news." Kurt explained.

"Wow. That's great. Congratulations." Lucy said, smiling.

"Thanks." replied Blaine. He noticed something wasn't right in Lucy's expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that I want to help decorate the nursery or nurseries, and I can't."

Kurt sat down on a chair next to Lucy's bed. "What are you talking about? Of course you can."

"How? I can't leave this room until I deliver." Lucy pointed out.

Kurt nodded. "True. But that doesn't mean you can't help us pick out themes for the nurseries." Kurt then pulled out several things from his bag and showed Lucy.

"Oh my gosh. Look at how cute all of this is." Lucy exclaimed.

The rest of the night, Lucy helped Blaine and Kurt pick out themes for the nurseries, until Lucy became tired and went to sleep. The three men quietly walked out of Lucy's hospital room and went home.

The next few weeks were the same. Each day Kurt and Blaine would visit, but since Cooper was visiting, he would keep her company until Blaine and/or Kurt arrived.

Lucy was getting bigger and bigger each day. She was now almost 26 weeks. Dr. Barker would check up on her several times a day now since she was close to delivering.

"How are you feeling today Lucy?" Dr. Barker asked, as she came into the room. Blaine, Kurt and Cooper were near her bed, playing a card game.

Lucy looked up. "I'm ok. But I think the babies are ready, because I haven't stopped feeling them move around all day. It feels like popcorn." she explained, and everyone laughed at her comment.

"Well, is it ok if I do an ultrasound to see how they're all doing?" Dr. Barker asked.

Lucy nodded.

Dr. Barker moved the machine closer to the bed. She gently lifted Lucy's hospital gown to reveal her very large belly.

"I will be so happy when I don't have to look at how gross my belly looks." Lucy commented.

"Hey, it' ok. I'm sure once all the babies are out you'll be able to go back to your track shirts and shorts." Cooper teased.

"Ha ha." said Lucy.

Dr. Barker smiled, as she squirted the blue gel on her belly and started to move the probe around.

Everyone in the room pay close attention to the images on the screen.

"How are they?" Kurt asked.

"They look good." Dr. Barker started, as she continued to moved the probe around on Lucy's belly. "It looks like all of them are growing well. It looks like they might be 2 pounds now."

"That doesn't sound that good." Kurt exclaimed. "I mean shouldn't they be bigger?"

Dr. Barker turned her head towards Kurt. "Remember what I told you about them all being smaller then your average newborn?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, if each baby is at 1or 2 pounds, you multiply that by six and you have almost the average weight of a full term baby." Dr. Barker explained.

Kurt nodded.

Dr. Barker was finishing the ultrasound, when Lucy wince in pain.

"Lucy are you ok?" Dr. Barker asked.

"I think so." she replied and gasped as she felt another wave of pain.

"I think I'm having those pains that I had before."

Dr. Barker looked at the ultrasound again. "It looks like you might be having contractions. Let me look on this sheet to be sure." Dr. Barker then looked at a piece of paper that was printing out from one of the machines.

Lucy winced in pain again. Blaine grabbed her hand.

"Blaine! It hurts. A lot more then the last time." Lucy gasped.

"Ok Lucy, it looks like you are having contractions. Now I know it's early, but with you carrying sextuplets, I think it's time to for them to be born." Dr. Barker explained.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "Are you sure?"

Dr. Barker nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

Lucy looked at Blaine and Kurt. "Are you two ready to be daddies?" she asked, and they smiled.

"We are more then ready." Kurt replied.

"Ok, then let's have a birthday party." Lucy insisted.

Dr. Barker nodded. "Ok. I'll make sure the operating room is ready and we'll get you ready to go." she said, as she left the room.

Lucy looked at Cooper. "Cooper, call or text mom and dad. I think they would like to be here to meet their grandchildren."

Cooper smiled. "I can do better then that."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and before she could say anything, Cooper left the room. She looked at Blaine. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." said Blaine.

Cooper came back a few minutes later, looking like nothing had happened.

"Cooper what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I need you to do something for me." Cooper said.

"If you say carry six babies for you, I'll kill you." Lucy admitted.

Cooper laughed. "No. But I'll remember that. I need you to say some magic words for me."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Ok, what are the magic words?"

"The magic words are Cooper is the greatest big brother in the world." Cooper instructed.

Lucy shook her head. "Are you serious? I should have you say Lucy is the best sister in the world."  
"Come on, just say the magic words and you'll get a surprise." Kurt encouraged.

Lucy shook her head again. "Ok. Cooper is the greatest big brother in the world." she said flatly.

Cooper opened the door and in walked in the Anderson parents and Burt and Carole.

Lucy looked at the four people in shock. "Oh my god! What are you guys doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to make it?"

Jack Anderson shook his head. "We wouldn't miss this the birth of our first six grandchildren for the world." he leaned down and hugged and kissed Lucy.

Their reunion was cut short, by a nurse coughing, making her presence in the room known. They all turned towards the door and saw a lady wearing pink scrubs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get Lucy prepped and ready for surgery." she explained.

They all nodded.

"We'll see you later Lucy." said Carole, leaning down to give her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later." she said, as the five of them left the room.

Blaine and Kurt stayed with Lucy. The nurse walked over to Lucy and placed a surgical hat on her head, over her hair. She then handed Blaine and Kurt sterol gowns for them to wear when they went in then operating room.

"Ok Lucy, I'll explain what's going to happen when I take you into the operating room." the nurse started, and Lucy nodded.

"First, we're going to give you an epidural, which is a shot in your spine." she started and Lucy shivered. "I know, it's not fun, but you need it. It's going to numb your belly and legs. After we make sure your numb, you're going to be lying on your back, with your arms spread out on your sides. There's going to be a paper screen by your face, so you won't be able to see what's going on." she continued and Lucy nodded, showing she was listening.

"When everything's ready, I'll bring your brother and brother-in-law in and they'll sit on either side of you, holding your hands, making sure you're relaxed. When the doctor's operating, she might ask you how you're feeling. If you feel uncomfortable at any time during the C-Section, don't be afraid to let us know."

Lucy nodded.

"There's going to be a lot of pressure going on and some pulling and stretching. The whole thing should take about an hour. Dr. Barker's going to pull each baby out and they'll all be born within 1 or 2 minutes."

"Can we cut the umbilical cords?" Blaine asked, interjecting.

The nurse smiled. "Well, Dr. Barker is going to need to cut the cords first, but there will be enough on each baby for you to cut the cords." she explained.

Blaine smiled.

"When Dr. Barker pulls out each baby, she'll hold them up for you to see, and then they'll be handed to a team of neonatal doctors and nurses, where they'll get cleaned up and weighed. Then they'll need to go straight to the neonatal intensive care unit, or NICU, where they'll need to stay until they're big enough to go home."

Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Do you have any questions before I take you back?" the nurse asked.

Lucy looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Can we take pictures?" Blaine asked.

The nurse laughed. "Of course. You can take as many pictures as you want."

Blaine smiled his thanks.

"Anything else?" she asked.

The three of them shook their heads.

"Ok then, I'll take you back there and I'll be out soon to get the daddies to be." she admitted, as she started to move Lucy's bed.

Lucy hugged Blaine and Kurt, before she left the room. She was on the verge of tears. The nurse then started to move the bed. Lucy waved back to Kurt and Blaine. They watched her go through the double doors toward the operating room. Once they could no longer see her, they hugged each other and started to cry. They both were scared and excited about becoming daddies, but they were also worried about them and Lucy.

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what Lucy's going to have? All boys? All girls? Half and half? Who knows? And what are the names going to be? I guess you just have to stay tuned to find out. **

**Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I love you guys SO much! You are all so awesome! You make my day with all of your reviews, and follows and favorites. I can't help but say thank you so much. I love you guys. You are the reason I keep going. I hope you love this chapter just as much as the last one. This reveals the genders of all 6 babies. I hope you enjoy! And there is another cliffhanger, just be forewarned. Also, please keep all of your reviews, follows and favorites coming. I appreciate them so much. Thanks.**

**Warning: Birth scene. No I am not a doctor, but I do know about a C-Section. But please don't criticize me on how I wrote this. Thanks a bunch! **

Lucy was wheeled into the operating room leaving Blaine and Kurt to put their sterile gowns over their clothes. They were both very nervous. They each had a million different scenarios running through their minds.

"Blaine, I'm really nervous." Kurt breathed out.

Blaine nodded. "I know. But we have to be there for Lucy and the babies. We can't show our emotions right now. If we do then she'll just get overly upset."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. But what if something happens to one or all of the babies? What if something happens to Lucy?"

Blaine shook his head and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, trying to stop him from rambling. "We can't think like that. We have to be positive, that Lucy and all the babies are going to come out of this just fine."

Kurt nodded. "Ok. You're right."

Blaine smiled.

Meanwhile, Lucy was lying on her side as the anesthesiologist gave her the epidural. When he was finished, several nurses helped her turn back on her back. One nurse strapped her arms straight out and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Lucy's hospital gown was lifted to expose her large stomach and was scrunched towards her arms. There was a sterile sheet below her face, so she couldn't see what the doctors were doing.

"Where's my brother and brother-in-law?" she asked.

A nurse came over to her. "What's that honey?" she asked, slipping the oxygen mask lower, so she could hear what Lucy had to say.

"Where's my brother and brother-in-law?" she repeated.

"There coming. Susan just went to get them." the nurse replied.

Lucy nodded and the mask was put back on her mouth.

Blaine and Kurt had entered the operating room and saw Lucy lying on the operating table. They made their way over towards her head.

"Hey Lucy. We're right here. We're not going anywhere." Blaine reassured her.

Lucy smiled.

"Kurt you can sit on the other side if you want, while Blaine sits here." the nurse, Susan suggested, while pointing to the stool on Lucy's right side.

Kurt moved over to Lucy's right and sat on the stool. He picked up Lucy's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Blaine squeezed her other hand and Lucy looked at both of them. "I just want to hear them all cry." she said softly.

Blaine smoothed her her hair back. "I know and you'll get to hear them all cry real soon."

Lucy just nodded.

"Ok Lucy, we're going to begin." announced Dr. Barker. "Now, if you feel any discomfort, any at all, just speak up. Ok?"

"Ok." said Lucy, softly.

"Good. Now can you feel any of the places on your belly that I'm touching?" Dr. Barker asked.

"No. I can't feel anything. Is that bad?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"No it's not bad. It's just the epidural working. It's supposed to make your belly and legs numb." Dr. Barker admitted. "Ok, we're going to start now and you'll hear six babies crying really soon." She turned to a nearby nurse. "Mark the time." she instructed and the nurse did as she was told.

Blaine looked down at Lucy. "It's ok. Just squeeze my hand." he said softly.

"Ok Lucy, we're going to get to meet the first baby in just a minute." said Dr. Barker, as she continued to operate. She pulled the first baby out. "Baby A's out. And it is a boy!" she announced.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled happily.

Blaine leaned down and kissed Lucy on her forehead.

"I can't hear him cry." she said suddenly.

"Just a minute. I have to clear out his mouth and nose and I'll show him to you." Dr. Barker stated.

Soon the room was filled with loud squeal, and Dr. Barker lifted the small baby above the curtain to show Lucy, Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh my gosh. He's so beautiful." Lucy cried.

Dr. Barker quickly handed him off to a waiting nurse, who cleaned and weighed him. Dr. Barker continued to work on getting the other babies out.

"Here comes baby B." she declared. "And it's a girl!" she cleared out her nose and mouth and she began to cry. Dr. Barker cut the umbilical cord and lifted her up to show Kurt, Blaine and Lucy, then handed the baby girl to another nurse.

"Baby C is another girl!" Dr. Barker announced as she delivered the third baby and they heard another loud shriek. Dr. Barker continued to clear her mouth and nose, cut the cord and showed her off.

"Do you hear that Lucy? Two girls and a boy so far." Blaine cried, excitedly.

"You're doing really well Lucy. You're half-way there." Dr. Barker encouraged, as she continued to work on getting the other three babies out.

"Ow." Lucy cried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I feel...ow...a lot of pressure." Lucy complained.

"I know Lucy. I'm really sorry about that. But the other three babies seem to be in the back of your uterus and I need to dig for them. I'm really sorry if I'm hurting you." Dr. Barker explained.

Lucy started to cry from the pain.

Blaine looked down at his sister. "It's ok. Just squeeze mine and Kurt's hands." he suggested. "You're doing really great."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Ok, Lucy. Here comes Baby D." Dr. Barker announced. "This one wants to come out another way, feet first."

"Is it ok?" Lucy asked fearfully.

Dr. Barker quickly got the baby out and cleared out the nose and mouth. "Do hear that? Baby D's crying and it is a boy!"

Lucy laughed. "Half and half."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and kissed Lucy on her forehead. They all smiled as they saw the baby above the curtain and then handed to another nurse.

"4 down, 2 to go." teased Dr. Barker. She continued to pull on another baby.

"Ow!" Lucy screamed.

"I'm sorry honey. Just a little bit more." Dr. Barker apologized.

"Just please get them out." Lucy pleaded.

"This baby is also breeched." Dr. Barker announced. "But it's ok. I got it out and baby E is another boy!"

Blaine, Kurt and Lucy all had tears in their eyes as they heard the 5th baby cry.

"I can't believe we have five kids and with one more to go." Blaine exclaimed.

"I know. We have 3 boys and 2 girls. I wonder what the last one's going to be." Kurt cried.

"Blaine, Kurt, do you want to come and cut the cords?" Nurse Susan asked.

Lucy looked up at Blaine. "Go. Go be with your babies. She's only got one more left. I'll be ok." she insisted.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Kurt, why don't you cut the cords of the first three and I'll do the last three?" he suggested.

Kurt nodded and got up from his stool. He leaned down and kissed Lucy one last time. "You did really well Lucy. I love you." he whispered and Lucy smiled.

"Alright Lucy, are you ready to have one last baby?" Dr. Barker asked.

"Yes I am. I just want to go to sleep. But I want to hear that last cry." Lucy insisted.

Dr. Barker went and started to pull out the last baby.

"OW!" Lucy screamed. "OW!"

"It's ok Lucy. Just squeeze my hand. It'll be over in a minute." Blaine encouraged.

"I know it hurts Lucy, but this one is all the way in the back of your uterus." Dr. Barker apologized again.

Lucy started to cry from all the pain. "Please stop. Please."

"It's ok. It's almost over." Blaine admitted.

"Ok, I got the last baby and I'm pulling it out right now." Dr. Barker exclaimed. "The last baby, baby F, is a beautiful baby girl!"

Blaine smiled and kissed Lucy on her forehead. "You did it Lucy. 3 boys and 3 girls! I'm so proud of you Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "I feel like I can breath now."

Blaine laughed. They both saw the last baby above the curtain and could hear hear her scream.

"She's beautiful." said Lucy.

"They're all beautiful Lucy." said Dr. Barker. "You did an excellent job. Congratulations all around."

Lucy turned towards Blaine. "Go see the babies. I'm going to close my eyes. I'm exhausted."

Blaine smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead again. "I love you so much little sis. You did great."

Lucy smiled. "Do me a favor though."

"Anything." said Blaine.

"When you tell mom and dad and everyone the sexes of the babies, don't tell them the names yet. I want to know first. Please?" Lucy explained and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry. We won't mention the names. Kurt and I will take pictures of all the babies and when we show them to you, we'll tell you the names." Blaine explained.

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.

Blaine stood up and went over to see his newborn children.

"They're all perfect." whispered Kurt.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the side of his head. "Don't mention the names when we tell our families. Lucy wants to be the first to know."

Kurt nodded.

While Blaine continued to cut the cords of the last three babies, Kurt followed the doctors and nurses with the first three to the NICU. He made sure that the first three babies were in good hands then he went out and met his and Blaine's families in the waiting room.

They all noticed Kurt approaching and they stood up.

"Well? Is everything ok?" Carole asked quickly.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Come on Kurt, tell us what the babies are!" pressed Cooper.

Kurt broke into a smile. "Blaine and I are the proud parents of..." he started and everyone was getting impatient.

Kurt laughed and finished his statement. "3 boys and 3 girls!"

Cooper and his parents and Kurt's parents started screaming and jumping up and down in excitement and hugged Kurt.

"You mean we have 3 grandsons and 3 granddaughters?" Jack asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes. But Lucy asked if we not tell you their names until we tell her."

They all nodded.

"How is she? Is she ok?" Kate asked quickly.

"She's was in a little pain when they were getting the last three out and was in a lot of pain when they were getting the last baby girl out, but she's ok now. I think she's just happy that she doesn't have to share her body with 6 babies anymore." Kurt explained.

Blaine followed his three youngest children into the NICU and met Kurt in the waiting room, where he was engulfed in a large bear hug, along with Kurt.

"Congratulations!" everyone said in unison.

"Thank you. Everyone!" murmured Blaine, trying to escape everyone's arms.

"Is Lucy ok?" Kate asked again.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah she's fine. They were just finishing up when I left. They're going to take her into a recovery room and let her rest. You can see her later."

They all nodded.

"Would you like to see your new grandchildren?" Blaine asked.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Come on, we'll introduce you to our sons and daughters." Blaine insisted.

Everyone followed Blaine and Kurt to the NICU. Only Kurt and Blaine were allowed in, since the babies were so premature. Everyone else would be allowed in another time, so they waited outside the clear window. Before Kurt and Blaine went to the babies, they needed to wear special gowns and latex gloves, to protect the babies from germs. Kurt went over to the first bassinet and mouthed 'boy a.' Blaine was next to him and pointed to the second bassinet and mouthed 'girl b.'

They continued this until they came to the last baby. All of the babies had various tubes attached to them to help them breathe and supply medicine. When Kurt and Blaine had showed off all the babies, they took off their gloves and gowns, threw them away and met up with their families.

"They're all beautiful. Congratulations." Burt declared.

Kurt and Blaine smiled. "Thank you." they said together.

"What are they going to call you?" Cooper asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "Well, I'm going to be daddy and Blaine will be papa." Kurt announced.

Everyone awwed over how cute the new daddies were. Everyone was thrilled that everything went well and there weren't any complications. Kurt and Blaine knew they would be spending a lot of time in visiting their new babies in the hospital, but they didn't mind, as long as they were all able to come home healthy.

**Cliffhanger! LOL! Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter. ****And the names will be revealed in the next chapter. Maybe! He he he.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still can't get over how awesome you guys are. You really love my story. Well here is another chapter, I hope you like it and I hope you like the names I picked out. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks to all that have and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Also, I am not a doctor so if there are any mistakes, please don't be mean and tell me that I'm wrong. If you do I will delete them. Thanks. **

Kurt and Blaine were ecstatic about the birth of their sextuplets. They were the proud parents of three boys and three girls.

"We still have to pick out names for them." Kurt admitted, as he and Blaine were in the waiting room with the rest of their families.

Blaine nodded. "I know. I sort of already made a list of several names that I had found in one of the baby books." he pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at the list of names Blaine had just handed him and nodded.

"I like some of these, but I have a few names of my own that I think would go well with the ones you have picked out." Kurt confessed.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked. "What are they?"

Kurt looked around the small waiting area they were currently sitting in. He and Blaine had promised Lucy not to tell anyone the names of the babies yet. That she would be the first one to find out.

"Let's go somewhere more private and discuss the names." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. He and Kurt stood up and moved to an empty area of the waiting room. They started to place names that sounded well, together.

Lucy had been taken out of surgery and wheeled into a recovery room. She had been very exhausted, so she ended up sleeping for the rest of the morning.

After Lucy was comfortable in the recovery room, Dr. Barker came out to talk to Kurt and Blaine, and their families.

"Kurt. Blaine." Dr. Barker said calmly, as she entered the waiting area.

Kurt and Blaine stood up once they heard their names being called. Blaine noticed the doctor and moved in front of her.

"How's Lucy? Is she ok?" Blaine asked quickly, concerned for his little sister.

Dr. Barker smiled and nodded. "She's fine. She did great. She's very tired right now, so she's in recovery, sleeping. She might be out of it for a little while."

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"When can she see the babies?" Kate asked.

"Well, she won't be able to see them today. She'll have to wait until tomorrow. Since she just had a C-Section and the babies are premature, we don't want them getting sick incase Lucy develops an illness." Dr. Barker admitted.

Kurt and Blaine understood what Dr. Barker was saying, but they didn't think Lucy would handle this situation as well.

"I suggest you take plenty of pictures today and let her see them." Dr. Barker suggested.

"When can we see Lucy?" Cooper asked.

"You can see her in a few hours. Like I said, she's sleeping right now. But if you really would like to see her, I suggest only one or two of you go in at a time and don't stay too long. She needs her rest." Dr. Barker insisted.

"Do you know how long the babies will have to still in the hospital?" Kurt asked.

Dr. Barker nodded. "Depending on how well they do, it could be a few months."

"What about Lucy? When can we take her home?" Blaine asked.

"Usually moms who deliver via C-Section are able to go home with 3 to 5 days. I'll check on her in couple of days and see how she is. Depending on how well she recovers, she could end up going home within 3 days." Dr. Barker explained.

Blaine nodded his thanks.

"Do you have any other questions?" she asked politely.

Kurt and Blaine looked at their family members that were around them. When no one spoke up, they knew Dr. Barker had answered all of their questions.

"No, I think that's it." Blaine replied.

Dr. Barker smiled. "Well, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or one of the other doctors or nurses. They'll be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Thank you Dr. Barker. For everything you've done." said Blaine, shaking her hand.

Dr. Barker smiled. "It was my pleasure. I want you to bring the babies by my office when they turn a year old. I would love to see how much they've grown."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Sure thing." said Blaine.

Dr. Barker turned around and went out of the waiting room.

Kurt looked at Blaine, confused on what to do now.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"You go see your kids." Burt chimed in.

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Or you can see Lucy." Kate suggested.

"Or, you can open the gifts we bought for you and the kids." Carole suggested.

Blaine and Kurt looked at her confused. "What gifts?" they said in unison.

All five of their family members smiled mischievously, and Burt slipped around a corner.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we knew that you couldn't have gotten everything you need for six new babies." Jack started.

"And we thought, what better way to say congratulations then with presents." Cooper finished, and Burt came back pushing six seater stroller.

Blaine and Kurt gasped. "Oh my gosh!" they gasped in unison.

"And that's not all." Burt confessed, and turned around the corner again. "Come on in." he yelled.

A minute later, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany came in with several carseat carriers and baskets of newborn clothes.

Blaine and Kurt were on the verge of tears.

"I can't believe this." cried Kurt, as he hugged Finn and Rachel.

"Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much we appreciate all of this." Blaine exclaimed.

"You're more than welcome. We love you guys." said Rachel.

"And you had to know, that no matter how many kids you had, we were going to start spoiling them as soon as they were born." Santana pointed out.

Kurt and Blaine laughed.

"Well, I think we should go and see how Lucy's doing." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

"Thank you guys again for everything." Kurt repeated.

Everyone smiled and nodded, as Kurt and Blaine walked down the hall to Lucy's room.

Blaine knocked softly on the door.

He didn't hear a response, so he quietly opened the door and saw that Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He and Kurt walked in quietly, and stood on either side of the bed.

Blaine pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and Lucy's eyes started to flutter open. Once she saw Blaine she grinned.

"Blaine?" she whispered.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Hey. How are feeling?" he asked.

Lucy yawned. "Tired. A little sore."

Kurt smiled. "Well, you did just deliver six babies."

Lucy laughed. "How are they? Are they all ok?" she asked, quickly.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. They are all perfect. All six are in the NICU. Three boys and three girls."

Lucy smiled and tried to sit up, with Blaine and Kurt's help. She winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

"My stomach's just really sore. That's all." Lucy confessed.

"You know, you did such a great job, you should think of doing this again sometime." Kurt joked.

Lucy snorted. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Did you see them? What do they look like?" Lucy asked.

"Well, they're really small." Kurt started.

"But they do look like Hummel-Anderson babies." Blaine finished.

Lucy laughed. "Did you pick out names for them?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded. "We did." Blaine replied.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what they are or do I have to guess?" Lucy complained.

Blaine laughed. "No, we'll tell you."

"We took pictures of them, so we'll show you each baby and tell you how much they weigh and their name." Kurt admitted.

"Wait. Why can't you take me to see them?" Lucy asked.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy, but Dr. Barker said you need to wait until tomorrow to see the babies."

Tears started to spill out of Lucy's eyes. "Why do I have to wait?"

"Dr. Barker said that since you had a C-Section and the babies are premature, they don't want them to get sick, incase you develop an illness." Kurt explained.

Lucy shook her head. "But I feel fine."

Blaine hugged his sister and let her sob in his arms. "Hey, it's ok. You'll see them tomorrow. And we took plenty of pictures for you to look at." he soothed.

"And there are a lot of people out in the waiting room, that would like to see you." Kurt added.

Lucy broke away from Blaine's comforting arms and sniffled. "Ok. Let me see the pictures. Please."

Blaine laughed, as he and Kurt took out their phones.

"Now before we show them to you, I just want to tell you, they all have a lot of tubes and wires on them. So don't get scared. They're ok, they just to be closely monitored." Blaine explained.

Lucy nodded.

Blaine handed her his phone and started to scroll through the recent pictures.

"This is the first baby. Baby A. His name's Cory Dalton." Blaine stated, and Lucy started to smile as Blaine continued to scroll through the photos. "And this is Baby B. Her name's Elizabeth Anna."

Lucy looked over at Kurt. "After your mom?" she asked, softly.

Kurt nodded, with tears in his eyes. Lucy hugged him, comfortingly.

"And this is Baby C. Her name's Emma Paige." Blaine continued.

"I have the rest of the pictures on my phone." said Kurt, as he started to scroll through the pictures on his phone.

"This is Baby D and his name's Devon Michael." Kurt started.

Lucy smiled at Blaine. "You know mom's going to love you for that. Right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Oh I know."

"Baby E is the last boy and his name's Henry James." Kurt continued.

"What's Baby F's name?" Lucy asked.

"Baby F is the last girl and her name is Mackenzie Rose." Kurt finished.

Lucy continued to smile as she looked at all of the pictures. "They are all so adorable. I can't wait to see them in person."

"Don't worry. You'll see them soon." commented Blaine. "Now you get some rest, and we'll see you later."

"What about everyone else that's in the waiting room? I thought you said they wanted to see me?" Lucy asked.  
"Well, we'll tell them that you need your rest and you'll see them later." Blaine admitted.

Lucy smiled and yawned.

Blaine leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You get some sleep. We'll see you later."

Lucy nodded and gently slid back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Kurt leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Bye Lucy. See you later. I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too Kurt." Lucy whispered, making Kurt smile.

Blaine and Kurt quietly went to the door and started to leave.

"Kurt?" Lucy whispered.

Kurt turned around and went back to Lucy's side. He nodded to Blaine, letting him know he would be out shortly.

"What is it Lucy?" Kurt asked, softly.

"Thank you for giving Mackenzie my middle name." Lucy admitted softly.

Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead again. "You're welcome. Aunt Lucy."

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes again, as Kurt left the room.

Blaine was standing outside the room waiting for Kurt.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She just wanted to say thank you for giving Mackenzie her middle name."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Come on daddy. Let's go see our babies." said Blaine.

Kurt smiled and linked arms with Blaine as they walked down to see their six newborn babies.

**There you go. I will see you in the next chapter. And don't forget, Glee tomorrow night. Can't wait. Please leave me a nice review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. And I realized that I didn't mention the weights in the last chapter, like I said I was going to, so they are in here. I hope you like this chapter. And I will hopefully write more tomorrow or if not then this weekend. Also, Glee tonight. Yeah. Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

The next day, Lucy was feeling better and she would be able to see the babies and she couldn't wait. Blaine and Kurt came in first thing that morning, leaving their families at home. They were going to help set up the house for when the babies come home.

Blaine and Kurt went to the hospital and went to Lucy's room. Kurt knocked softly on the door, in case she was sleeping. They heard a soft, "Come in." and they opened the door. They saw Lucy sitting up slightly in her bed and eating some breakfast.

"Hey Lucy." said Blaine happily, as they walked closer to her bed.

Lucy smiled back. "Hey guys."

"How are feeling this morning?" Kurt asked.

Lucy nodded. "I'm actually feeling a little better. They said I could see the babies today, but they wanted me to wait until you guys got here."

Blaine and Kurt smiled. "Well, we're here." said Blaine.

"I'll go tell the nurse and try to find a wheelchair." said Kurt, as he left the room.

"So, how's everything at home?" Lucy asked, as she took a sip of juice.

Blaine nodded. "Good. You know mom, dad and Cooper are here, along with Burt and Carole. And they said they're going to set up the house so it's ready for when the babies come home."

Lucy smiled. "That's great. How many rooms does the house have?"

"It's a pretty big house." Blaine started. "It's got 4 bedrooms with two half bathrooms and then master bathroom."

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Wow. That is big."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and we have a very large living room and kitchen. Kurt thought that the living room would be half for us and half for the kids to play in."

"It's that big?" Lucy asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Well it's not that big. I mean it sort of is, but we're not going to put up a divider if that's what you're thinking."

Lucy laughed. "Well, since you have all of those rooms, I'm guessing you're going to split the babies up two by two?"

Blaine shook his head again. "No, we were thinking that we would separate the boys and girls and leave the extra bedroom for-" he started but was cut off by Kurt.

"Ok Lucy, are you ready?" Kurt asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yes. I am more then ready to see the six babies that were in my stomach for so long."

Blaine and Kurt laughed, and a nurse came in to help Lucy out of bed and into the wheelchair.

Lucy took a hold of Blaine and Kurt's hands, as they helped her out of the bed.

"Easy, guys. I'm still a little sore." Lucy gasped.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

They finally got her into the wheelchair. Kurt pushed her out of the room, down the hall and into the NICU. Before the three of them could see the babies, they need to put on the sterile gowns and masks.

When they entered the NICU, Lucy saw several isolates with many premature babies in them. It was very overwhelming for her to see all of those babies in there. But Kurt pushed her towards the back of the room, where the six of their babies were.

"Lucy, we'd like you to meet the newest members of our family." started Blaine, and Lucy smiled as she caught sight of the babies.

"This one is the first baby that was born. This is Cory Dalton." Blaine continued.

Lucy placed her hand on the plastic window of where Cory was sleeping.

"Oh, he's so little." she squealed.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but he's the biggest of the six, believe it or not."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he was 2 lbs. 8 oz." said Blaine.

Lucy smiled down at Cory. He had several tubes and wires coming out of his tiny body. "Why does he have all of those wire on him? And why is his face covered?"

"Oh, well the reason his face is covered, and all the other babies are the same, is because, their eyes are sensitive to the bright lights." a nurse, Emily explained. "And all of the wires, are helping him. That's the way he gets his medicine and monitor his heart and lungs."

"Do all of the other babies have all those wires on them?" Lucy asked.

Emily nodded.

Lucy sighed. "Are they going to be ok?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

Blaine bent down in front of his sister. "Hey, look at me Lucy."

Lucy looked him in the eyes. "They are going to be fine. You had the hardest part, which was carrying all of them. Now they it's their turn. And they'll be fine. We're going to take them all home." Blaine insisted.

Lucy wiped away her tears and nodded. "Ok, who's the next one I get to see?"

Blaine smiled and stood up. He walked over to the next isolate. "This is the oldest girl. This is Elizabeth Anna and she weighed 2lbs. 7 oz." Blaine stated.

Lucy smiled at the little girl. "I think it's safe to say that all of the girls are going to have you two wrapped around their fingers. Right?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed. "I think it's a safe bet." replied Kurt, as he moved Lucy's wheelchair to the next baby.

"This is Emma Paige." said Kurt. "And she is the second to smallest. She weighed 2lbs. 5 oz."

Lucy frowned. "Poor Emma." she whispered, and leaned in closer to Emma and whispered. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're going to be the one pushing all of your brothers around."

Blaine and Kurt laughed as they heard this. That would probably be true.

"Who's that over there?" Lucy asked, pointing towards a corner of the room.

"This is Devon Michael." Blaine started.

Lucy looked up at Blaine and smiled. "Devon Michael? As in your's and Cooper's middle names?"

Blaine shrugged and Lucy shook her head. "Blaine you are such a dork."

"Yeah, maybe, but I still love him." Kurt confessed.

"How much did he weigh?" Lucy asked.

"He weighed 2lbs. 6oz." Kurt replied.

"And over here, is the youngest boy." Blaine continued, moving to the next baby. "This is Henry James and he weighed 2lbs. 7oz. Just like his sister, Elizabeth."

Lucy smiled. She pressed her hand to her lips and placed it on the clear window of Henry's isolate. She then looked up at Blaine. "Where's Mackenzie? I haven't seen her yet." Lucy stated.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"What? What's wrong?" Lucy asked, quickly.

"She's over here." said Kurt, as he pushed her towards the back wall.

"This is the youngest of the six." Blaine started.

"And the smallest." Kurt added.

Lucy looked in through the window at the tiny baby. Tears forming in her eyes again. "How much does she weigh?"

"When she was born she weighed 2lbs. 4oz." Blaine admitted.

Lucy then saw something that she didn't see with the other babies. "Why is there a tube in her mouth?" she asked.

Blaine took in a deep breath and bent down beside Lucy. "She can't breath on her own. It's just a precaution. They should be able to take it out soon."

Lucy shook her head. "No. No. This isn't happening. This shouldn't be happening." she cried.

"It's ok Lucy. It's ok." said Blaine, wrapping her carefully in a hug.

"I think we should take her back to her room." Kurt suggested, and Blaine nodded silently, as he gently let Lucy go.

Kurt pushed Lucy out of the NICU, and as he did, Lucy kept looking back.

Kurt pushed her back in her room and put the brakes on the wheelchair. He and Blaine grabbed Lucy's hands and gently helped her back into bed.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Kurt asked.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I feel numb. I feel like this is all my fault."

"No. Lucy, this is not your fault. I don't want you to start blaming yourself." Blaine insisted.

Lucy sighed. "If my stomach just stretched a little more, or maybe if I could have stayed pregnant for a little while longer, this wouldn't be happening."

Blaine took Lucy's face in his hands. "Listen to me Lucy. This is not your fault. I told you before, they are all going to be ok and we're going to take home six babies. Ok?"

Lucy nodded.

"I love you Lucy Anderson." he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Lucy replied, and Blaine laughed. He leaned back and then Kurt kissed Lucy's cheek. "I love you too, auntie Lucy." he whispered in her ear, making Lucy laugh.

"I love you too, daddy Kurt." said Lucy.

He stood by Blaine. "Well, I guess we'll let you get some rest." said Kurt.

"Yeah, we need to learn how to feed, change and bathe six premature babies." Blaine revealed.

Lucy smiled. "Well you better get it right, because you're going to have to show me and the rest of the family how it's done the right way."

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"Ok, we'll see you later Lucy." said Blaine.

Lucy nodded and then gasped, as she remembered something. "Oh, Blaine, you we're telling me that the boys are going to have their own room and the girls are going to have their own room, but you didn't tell me what the other room was for. I mean I know there's the master bedroom, which is for you and Kurt, but are you going to turn the extra room into an office, or a studio? Or is it going to stay an extra guest room?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and he nodded his confirmation.

"Well, we were thinking since we are going to need some help with the babies once they come home and at least for the first year, we were thinking-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off again.

"We were thinking you could come live with us!" Kurt exclaimed.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What? You want me to live with you?"

Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I mean, only if you want to." Blaine clarified.

"Wow. That's really nice of you guys. But I mean, don't you want to spend time with the kids by yourselves?" Lucy asked.

"Well we do, but you know we're going to need a lot of help, especially the first year." Blaine admitted.

"Yeah, but-" Lucy started, but Kurt interrupted.

"Come on Lucy, you know you want to!" Kurt squealed.

Lucy shook her head. "Can I at least take a few days to think about it?"

Blaine and Kurt both nodded. "Of course. Take all the time you need." Kurt insisted.

Lucy nodded. "Thanks. Now you better go see how to change a diaper."

Blaine and Kurt laughed. They hugged and kissed Lucy one last time and left the room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just want to let you know, I am not a doctor, but I have seen things on tv about premature babies and I have done research. So if something isn't write, oh well. **

**Ok, please leave me a review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Also Glee tonight. **

**Ok Bye**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. Chapter 10

**Roses are red, violets are blue. My favorite couple is Klaine, so here is a chapter with them just for you. **

**I know, I'm weird, but I don't care. I hope you like this chapter. You may need some tissues. Just be forewarned. **

**Please leave a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a lot.**

**As always, I am not a doctor, so all of my info has come from TV. Thanks.**

A few days later, Lucy was able to leave the hospital, but the babies need to stay for several more weeks, maybe even months. Blaine was helping Lucy pack up her room, where she had stayed for so long while she was on bed rest. After being in the hospital for so long, she was more than ready to go home.

"Ready to go Lucy?" asked Kurt, as he pushed in a wheelchair for her.

"Yes, but I want to see the babies one more time before I leave." Lucy insisted, as she sat in the wheelchair.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her. "I think we can arrange that." said Blaine.

Kurt pushed Lucy into the NICU, with Blaine by her side. Kurt pushed Lucy over to Devon's isolate first. Lucy placed her hand on the window.

"Bye my little boy. I love you so much. I'll be back as soon as I can." Lucy started, with tears in her eyes. Kurt moved her to each isolate to say goodbye. With each goodbye, it became harder and harder for Lucy. But when she came to the last baby, Mackenzie, the tears that were threatening to fall, came out like a waterfall.

"I love you so much Mackenzie Rose." Lucy sniffled. "You're going to be ok. You have to be. Even though you're the smallest, I know you'll be ok. I love you so much!" Lucy kissed her hand and placed it on the window.

Kurt and Blaine wiped their eyes. Seeing Lucy have to say goodbye to the babies she had carried for so long, was just as hard for them.

"You ready to go home?" Blaine whispered.

Lucy nodded, wiping her own tears from her face. Kurt pushed her out of the NICU and out of the hospital. They waited at the entrance, while Blaine went to get the car. Kurt could tell his sister-in-law was upset at having to leave. He placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"It's ok. You can come see them whenever you want." Kurt confessed.

Lucy nodded. "I know. It's just really hard to be leaving without them." she sniffled.

"I know." replied Kurt.

Soon Blaine had pulled up, and Kurt helped Lucy into the backseat of the car. Once she was in, Kurt hopped in the front seat, and Blaine drove to their new house.

The drive was silent. No one really knew what to say. Luckily, the drive to the house wasn't that long. Blaine pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. He turned towards the backseat. "Welcome home." he said.

Lucy shook her head. "What are we doing here?" she asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Both were confused.

"What are you talking about? I thought you would stay with us for a little while, until you feel you can go back to your apartment." Blaine explained.

"Blaine, I would really like to go back to my place." Lucy insisted.

Blaine sighed. "Lucy, I know it's going to be really hard for you right now, but-"

Lucy cut him off. "Blaine, please. Take me back to my apartment."

Blaine sighed again. "Ok." he said reluctantly, and started the car again.

Blaine drove to Lucy's apartment. They got out of the car and helped her up to the third floor. Lucy dug her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door.

"Where do you want your bags?" asked Kurt.

Lucy shook her head. "You can put them anywhere. I don't really care."

"Are you ok here by yourself?" Blaine asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I think I am."

"You know. We can stay with you for as long as you want." Kurt insisted.

Lucy shook her head. "I think what I need right now, is some time to myself."

Kurt nodded. "Ok. But call us if you need anything. Even if it's at 2:00 in the morning." he said, hugging Lucy.

"Thanks Kurt." she whispered.

Kurt then turned towards the door.

"Bye Lucy." said Blaine, as he gave his little sister a hug.

"See you later Blaine." replied Lucy.

"When you're ready, let us know when you want to come and visit the babies at the hospital." Blaine insisted.

Lucy nodded. "I will, but for now, I think I'm going to catch up on my sleep in my own bed."

Blaine laughed. "See you later sis."

Lucy smiled slightly and waved them out. Blaine and Kurt left, closing the door behind them and went back down to their car.

"She should stay with us." Blaine blurted out as they got in the car.

"Blaine, this is really hard for her." Kurt confessed.

"I know, but I'm just trying to look out for her." Blaine stated.

Kurt smiled. "I know you are. But you have to trust that she'll come to you in her own time."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

"Now, can we go back and see our babies, please?" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine laughed. "Yes. Let's go see the babies."

Throughout the next few weeks, Blaine and Kurt's days were spent visiting the hospital and spending as much time they could with all of their babies. Everyday they would show signs of improvement. All of them would steadily gain weight and several of the tubes and wires would be removed.

Kurt and Blaine had yet to hold their babies. Two weeks after they were born, they were allowed to touch them. They were still tiny and in their isolates, so when they were allowed to be touched, Kurt and Blaine placed their hands through the windows. Each baby had different reactions to being touched. Most of them felt scared to the strange touch, but they soon relaxed.

Kurt and Blaine were very excited to feel the soft skin of each baby, but they weren't allowed to touch little Mackenzie. She was still in the critical stage. She wasn't gaining weight as quickly as her brothers and sisters and she still had the breathing tube in. The doctors had predicted that she would probably be the last to go home.

A few weeks after Kurt and Blaine had their first experience interacting with the other five, the doctor said it would be ok if they were to hold them skin-to-skin, so they could feel the warmth of their bodies. Since Cory had been the biggest at birth and he also had been gaining the most weight, he would be the first one to be held.

Kurt and Blaine were arguing over who would hold him first. It all came down to a coin toss. Blaine had won. He got comfortable on a rocking chair, while one of the nurses gently took Cory out of his isolate and placed him in Blaine's waiting arms. Once Cory felt the warmth against Blaine's chest, he snuggled closer to him. Blaine felt his heart melt as he got to hold his first born son.

While Blaine was rocking Cory, Kurt pressed a gentle kiss on the sleeping baby's head.

"Kurt?" one of the nurses called.

Kurt turned around.

"Since Elizabeth has also been gaining weight as well as Cory, would you like to hold her?" she asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

The nurse smiled, and went over to Elizabeth. When she picked her up, Kurt could hear her making little whining noises. He couldn't help be smile as he sat in the rocking chair next to Blaine. The nurse handed Kurt the baby girl. He started to rock her gently. He pressed a soft kiss on her head and looked over to Blaine.

Blaine had fallen in love with holding his little boy. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. He leaned his head back and continued to rock his little girl to sleep.

Kurt wasn't sure how long he had closed his eyes for, but all he knew was that someone was shaking his shoulder. He suddenly opened his eyes. When he did, he was very surprised to see the person in front of him.

"Hey Kurt." said the stranger.

"Lucy?" he whispered.

Lucy smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I hope it's ok. But I thought I would see my nieces and nephews." she admitted.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course it's ok."

Lucy smiled back. "Who's that you got there?"

Kurt looked down at the little bundle lying on his chest. "Elizabeth. Blaine's holding Cory. They were the first two that had gained enough weight and we're able to be taken off most of their monitors." he explained.

"Really? Wow. It sounds like they're doing really well." Lucy exclaimed.

Kurt nodded. "Well, not everyone."

"What do mean? Who's not-" Lucy started, then realized who Kurt was talking about. "Mackenzie?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "She still has her breathing tube and she isn't gaining as much weight as the rest of them. We haven't been able to touch her yet."

Lucy turned towards Mackenzie. "Is it ok if I check on her?"

"Of course you can." Kurt said simply.

Lucy walked over to the back corner, where Mackenzie's isolate was. There was a large fluffy pink blanket draped over it, keeping most of the light off of her. Lucy looked in through the window.

She began talking to her. "Hey Mackenzie. It's me. Auntie Lucy. You have to start eating more so you gain weight. I know your daddies really would like to hold you. Also you have to get that tube out, so you need to start breathing on your own. I know it's hard, but you need to try." Lucy paused as she wiped her eyes. "I wish I could've kept you in longer, but you need to try. Believe me, just getting out of my apartment is hard sometimes, but I did it. And I know you can do it too. I love you so much and I'm sorry that you were in the back, but I'm sure you're going to make up for it by torturing you brothers and sisters." Lucy laughed, and looked around at the other isolates, and where Kurt and Blaine were still sitting.

"Ok Mackenzie. I think that's all the auntie wisdom I have for now. But when I come up with more, you will be the first one to hear it. You have my word on that." Lucy blew a kiss and started to walk out, but was stopped by someone calling her name.

"Lucy." said Blaine. He had handed Cory back to the nurse, who was placing him back in his little bed.

Lucy turned around.

"That was beautiful." Blaine admitted.

Lucy smiled and shrugged it off as if it was nothing. "I just felt like I needed to let her know what she needs to do to get out of here."

Blaine laughed. "I'm really glad you decided to come."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, well don't expect to see me here everyday. I only make special trips for ones that need my auntie wisdom."

Blaine laughed. "Oh, is that what it is?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'll see you later Blaine." she then turned towards the door again.

"Wait." he said quickly.

"What now?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

"Do you want to, maybe hold a baby?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Lucy hesitated. "I don't know Blaine."

Blaine nodded, in understanding. "I understand. I just thought I'd ask." he smiled and turned around.

Lucy was about to say something, but decided against it and just left. She knew that just by taking the first step by visiting the babies would be hard, but she didn't realize it would be this hard. The next step was to actually touch or hold one of them. When she did, that would be the most difficult part, but she knew that she would probably have to one day. But not today.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I didn't make you cry too much. Please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. I will talk about the Glee episode in the next chapter, because am really tired right now. Just one thing. I love all of the Klaine scenes, they just should have had more and they should have kissed and not just hugged. Ok. Thanks a bunch. See you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another update. I hope you like it. You guys are awesome for always favoriting, following and reviewing. I can't thank you enough. You guys are the reason I keep writing everyday and sometimes twice a day. So please continue to do all of that. Thanks. I will see you soon.**

Weeks had gone by since the babies were born. Each of them were making progress. Soon Emma, Devon, and Henry were able to be held skin-to-skin. They were all gaining weight quickly. Everyday when Kurt and Blaine came in to visit, they always seemed to get good news.

But with good news, also came bad new. Mackenzie still wasn't gaining weight as quickly as her brothers and sisters. However they were able to remove the breathing tube. Kurt and Blaine thought that had been some progress, but they were still worried about her not gaining weight.

One day while, Kurt and Blaine were learning to feed two babies at once, one of the nurses had come over to talk to them.

"Kurt, Blaine. I'd like to talk to you about the babies' progress." she insisted.

They both nodded. The nurse, Alexis, pulled up a stool and sat down. "Well, as both of you know, five of the six are doing great." she started. "Although, Mackenzie may need some extra time here."

Kurt and Blaine nodded sadly. "What do you think's causing her not to gain weight?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Well, she is gaining weight, but much slower then the other babies." Alexis admitted. She looked down at the clipboard she was holding. "When she was born she weighed 2 lbs. 4 oz. But it's been 3 months since and she's only gained 2 pounds, whereas the other babies have gained at least 5 pounds from when they were born." she explained.

"Is there anything we can do to help her." Blaine insisted.

"I'm afraid it's all up to her." Alexis said sadly.

Blaine sighed.

"Maybe you need to start giving her some different kind of milk." Kurt exclaimed.

Alexis smiled at Kurt. "We've tried several different types of formula Kurt. Everything we have tried, seems to irritate her small stomach."

Tears were about to spill out of Kurt's eyes.

"Maybe she just needs me." someone said, making everyone turn and look at Lucy, standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" Blaine asked, clearly confused.

"Maybe she just needs her birth mother to hold her and feed her. That way she might feel more comfortable and she'll start to gain more weight." Lucy suggested.

Alexis nodded. "If you'd like to sit down, I'll hand her to you. You'll need to hold her skin-to-skin while you feed her."

Lucy nodded, and sat down in an empty rocking chair. She looked at Kurt and Blaine. "It looks like you guys have your hands full." she laughed.

Blaine smiled and laughed at how true that statement was. "Yeah. But I think we'll get used to it."

Lucy smiled and nodded.

Alexis came back holding the smallest of the six babies, Mackenzie. She carefully handed her over to Lucy. She placed Mackenzie gently on Lucy's chest. Alexis, handed Lucy a small bottle of formula and as soon as she heard Lucy's heartbeat, she started drinking. Lucy smiled at what was happening. Her heart began to swell with pride.

Kurt and Blaine looked over and noticed how well Mackenzie had started to eat when Lucy held her.

"I think someone missed you." Blaine whispered.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, I think she did."

Over the next few days, Mackenzie was making a lot more progress. She was still small, but since Lucy started feeding her, the doctors had seen a great improvement in the tiny baby's health.

While Blaine and Kurt were learning to bathe their babies, Alexis had come over again to talk to them.

"You two look like naturals." she complimented.

Blaine smiled and nodded his thanks.

"I just wanted to let you know, that Cory and Elizabeth look like they'll be the first ones to go home."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other shocked and surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean, they're healthy enough for us to take them both home?" Kurt exclaimed.

Alexis laughed. "Yes, they are both the biggest, weighing at 6 ½ and 6 pounds. They're eating and breathing on their own. I don't think there's a reason they don't need to go home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" they squealed together.

Alexis laughed again. "Yes. Tomorrow."

"What about the other four?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Yes, especially our little Mackenzie." Blaine added.

Alexis nodded. "Well Mackenzie may be the last to leave. She still needs to gain a few more pounds, but as for Emma, Devon and Henry, you might be able to take them home next week."

Blaine and Kurt hugged each other happily.

"Well, why don't you two leave so you can set up the house for the newest occupants." Alexis teased.

Blaine laughed and nodded, and gave Alexis a friendly hug. Kurt did as well.

Kurt and Blaine left the hospital and went straight to making everything in their house baby-proof. Even though they couldn't walk yet, Kurt insisted on putting up safety throughout the house.

"I can't believe we get to bring two of our babies home tomorrow." Kurt squealed. He and Blaine were busy putting together the final pieces of the nursery.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. "I know. It's very exciting." Kurt nodded in agreement. "Wait a minute." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Well, two things. One, we didn't find a car that would fit all of us and two, what are we going to do when we have all six home? There's only two of us." Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "Well, for one thing, we could go car shopping today or wait until we have Cory and Elizabeth with us." he suggested.

Kurt glared at his husband. "You really want to wait until we have two of our children with us, who just got out of the hospital, to shop for a car?"

Blaine held up his hands in defense. "Ok, ok. You win." he laughed. "Then I think we should start looking for a 12-seater van."

Kurt's eyes went wide.

"What now?" Blaine asked, stifling a laugh.

"I never thought I would be driving a 12-seat passenger van." Kurt confessed.

Blaine shook his head. "Hey, I never thought we would have a six babies at once, but we do."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine smiled.

"What about when we have all six at home? We're going to need a lot of help." Kurt admitted.

Blaine nodded. "I know. That's why I have called in several favors and asked for my brother, my parents, your parents, and the New Directions and some of the Warblers to come up, once we have all of them home. And don't worry, I've already checked into several hotels, and that's where most of them will stay."

Kurt engulfed Blaine in a hug. "Oh, I love you so much. I know that if I'm over thinking something you always are two steps ahead of me."

"I love you too." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Come on. We need to go car shopping."

Kurt smiled and let Blaine tug him out of the house to buy a family car.

The next day, Blaine and Kurt arrived at the hospital bright and early. They were overly excited to bring their first two babies home.

Kurt went over to Cory's isolate. He didn't look like the same small baby that he had seen several months before. He didn't have any tubes or wires attached to him. He was a big 6 ½ pound baby. His hair was slightly darker then Kurt's and his eyes were also Kurt's color, but would probably change.

"Are yo ready to go home big boy?" Kurt cooed softly.

Cory looked towards where Kurt's voice was coming from and opened his eyes.

"Hey, big boy. You and your sister get to go home." Blaine said softly, as he stood by Kurt.

One nurse named Emily, came over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Are you ready to take him and Elizabeth home?" she asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at her with wide smiles on their faces and nodded.

Emily smiled. "Well, he's improved a lot since he was born."

Blaine and Kurt were thrilled to hear that.

"Do you have any questions about Cory?" Emily asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't think so." replied Blaine.

"Ok then. Before you take them, I need to make sure you know how to place them in their carseats and then I'll walk with you down to your car and make sure that the seats are anchored properly."

Blaine nodded and Kurt carefully picked up Cory and held him in his arms.

"We get to take you home." Kurt cooed again. He was ecstatic that today he and Blaine would start to taking their children home.

"Blaine, do you want to come get Elizabeth?" Emily asked, as she was standing by her.

Blaine smiled and nodded. He kissed Cory softly on his head and went to his daughter.

When Blaine looked down at Elizabeth, she looked straight up at him. She started moving her little legs and arms wildly.

"I think she's excited to see you." Emily commented.

Blaine smiled down at the baby girl. He reached down and lifted her up.

"How's my little girl?" Blaine cooed.

Kurt walked up to Blaine. Both were now holding a baby.

"Blaine, is it just me, or it feels real now." Kurt confessed.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It does. We're daddies."

Kurt smiled and laughed. He looked down at Cory, who starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Come on daddy. Let's get these two home." Blaine stated.

Emily helped Blaine and Kurt place Cory and Elizabeth in their carseats. It took a little while for them to figure out the buckles, but the eventually figured it out. Before they left the NICU, they needed to say goodbye to the other four who were steadily improving.

They kissed each of their children, said goodbye, and told them they would soon be leaving too. When they came to Mackenzie's isolate, Kurt and Blaine started to tear up. They knew she would be the only one would need to stay after her brothers and sisters had left.

"Come on Mackenzie. You need to get better quickly, because we all want you to come home." Kurt whispered.

Blaine placed his hand on his shoulder. "We love you, little girl."

After they had said their goodbyes to their four other babies, they carried Cory and Elizabeth's carriers down to the car. Emily with them, to make sure they put the carriers in the correct way.

Kurt opened the door, and climbed in the first row of seats. There were three rows of seats, each row would hold three carseats. That left them with enough room for 4 more people to sit in the back. Blaine handed him the first carseat, which held Elizabeth. Once he made sure she was safely in, and got Emily's approval, Blaine then handed him Cory.

When they were both safely in the first row of seats, they thanked Emily for helping and climbed in the front passenger seat and driver's seat and made their way home.

While Blaine was driving, Kurt made sure he didn't speed or make any sharp turns.

"Kurt, honey, I know how to drive." Blaine commented.

"I know you do, but this is the first time that you're driving with our babies in the backseat." Kurt admitted.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Are you going to be like this every time I drive with them in the car?"

Kurt nodded. "Most likely."

Blaine laughed at his over protective husband. He couldn't help but think that he he might do the same thing if Kurt were driving.

Soon Blaine had pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. He and Kurt stepped out and went to the side of the van. Kurt opened the door and climbed in. He handed Blaine Cory and then Elizabeth. They had ended up falling asleep on their way home.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the front door, with smiles on their faces. They were so glad to finally have two of their babies home.

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, hesitantly.

Blaine placed a reassuring kiss on Kurt's lips. "Yes. I am more than ready for this incredible adventure we are about to have."

Kurt smiled. "You can be such a dork sometimes." he laughed.

Blaine laughed. "Yes I know. But I am your dork."

Kurt nodded and unlocked the door, letting himself and Blaine inside. They took the babies on a tour of their large house, even though they were sleeping and wouldn't know the difference from where they were.

Kurt suddenly handed Blaine Elizabeth's carrier.

"Why don't you take them upstairs? I'm going to start making their first bottles. I'm sure they are going to want to eat soon." Kurt admitted.

"Ok. I'll meet you upstairs then." Blaine stated and Kurt nodded, as he walked into the kitchen.

Blaine carried both carriers up the stairs and into the nursery. All of the babies would share a room until they slept in toddler beds. Which is when they would split the boys and girls, using the other room they were now using for storage.

Blaine placed the carriers on the floor and started to unbuckle Cory. He carefully lifted him out and placed him in one of the cribs. When Blaine was sure Cory would be ok, he went over to Elizabeth and lifted her out and placed her in the same crib, right next to Cory.

They looked so cute together, Blaine quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. He then sent it to everyone, letting know they were the first two home.

Kurt came up a few minutes later, carrying two freshly made bottles.

"I think they're ok right now." said Blaine as Kurt entered the room.

Kurt looked over the crib railing and saw how cute Cory and Elizabeth were and smiled.

"Don't worry, I already took a picture and sent it to everyone we know, letting them all know we have two out six home." Blaine explained.

Kurt laughed. "Come on. Let's let them sleep. I have a feeling we will be waking up in the middle of the night tonight." he suggested.

Blaine nodded and laughed. "You might be right."

Kurt took Blaine's hand as they walked out of the nursery, leaving their two babies to continue sleeping. They knew that the first night would be hard, but it wouldn't be as hard as when they would bring the other four home.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please continue to send me your reviews, follows and favorites. Thanks a bunch.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah! I updated this story. Hooray for me. Hope you like this chapter. I think it turned out ok. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks and enjoy!**

The first night home with Cory and Elizabeth wasn't as easy as Kurt and Blaine had thought. Every two or three hours, they would be woken up to crying from one or both of the babies. If one was sleeping, the other was crying and if one was hungry, the other needed a diaper change.

"How are we going to do this when we have all six home?" Kurt complained, as he was sitting in a rocking chair, feeding Cory.

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out quickly. And besides, we'll have our friends and family helping us and once we get them into a routine, we'll be ok."

Kurt smiled and looked down at Cory, who was starting to fall asleep as with the bottle still in his mouth. "I think you're finished." he whispered, as he carefully removed the bottle from the baby's mouth.

He gently lifted Cory on to his shoulder, to try and get him to burp.

"How's Elizabeth doing?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I think she fell asleep too." Blaine replied.

Once Kurt and Blaine were sure both babies were finished eating and burped, they placed them back in the crib together. The two of them looked so peaceful together. Kurt and Blaine quietly walked out of the room and back into their bedroom to try and go back to sleep for a couple more hours.

A few hours later, Kurt woke up. He didn't hear any crying yet, so he thought that he would go down to the kitchen and start making the day's bottles.

While making breakfast, Kurt's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi son." said Burt.

"Hi dad! How are you?" Kurt asked.

Burt laughed. "I'm fine. I want to know how you and Blaine are doing with two new babies at home?"

Kurt laughed. "Well their first night home was very tiring for both me and Blaine. They kept waking up every few hours. When one was hungry, the other would need a diaper change."

Burt nodded. "Yeah, that's what multiples tend to do."

Kurt laughed again. "So when are you and Carole planning to come here and see your grandchildren?"

Burt sighed. "I knew you were going to ask that. That's why I was calling. When would you like us to come?"

"Well, I think right now Blaine and I are ok taking care of these two, but I know that when we have all six home, we are going to need help." Kurt confessed.

"That's what I thought." said Burt.

All of a sudden, Kurt heard crying coming from upstairs.

"Uh-oh. It sounds like they're awake." exclaimed Kurt. "I have to get going now dad, but I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok Kurt. Have fun. Give all of the kids kisses for us and call us when you want us to come out there." Burt insisted.

"I will dad. I love you. Bye." said Kurt and he hung up the phone.

Kurt grabbed the two bottles he made and quickly went upstairs to check on the babies. When he went into the nursery he saw Blaine rocking Cory. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Here, he might be hungry again." said Kurt, handing Blaine a bottle.

"Thanks." replied Blaine.

"My dad called. He wanted to know how our first night with Cory and Elizabeth were. I told him once we have all six home, he and Carole should come out here." Kurt explained.

Blaine smiled. "We will take all the help we can get when we have six babies to take care of."

Kurt laughed. "You are right." he then moved over to Elizabeth's crib and picked her up.

"When do you want to go to the hospital today?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned around. "I don't know. If we do go, what are we going to with these two? We can't take them with us."

Blaine sighed. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Well, one of could go and the other stay here." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded. "That's a good idea."

"I'll stay." they both said in unison.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'll stay."

"Blaine, it's fine. I'll stay with them while you go and check on the other babies." Kurt argued.

"Honey, I really don't mind staying here. I'll go and see them later or tomorrow." Blaine insisted.

Kurt smiled, "Blaine, dear. I really would feel more comfortable if you went to check on the kids."

Before Blaine had another chance to argue with Kurt both Elizabeth and Cory started to cry. They looked down at both babies in their arms and realized that they must have frightened them with their arguing.

"I think we should stop arguing." Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

"You go. I'll stay." said Kurt.

Blaine just nodded. He didn't want to argue anymore and make the two babies upset.

After Cory and Elizabeth were fed and changed, Blaine cleaned himself up and made his way to the hospital. When he got to the NICU, he saw someone sitting in the rocking chair, rocking on of the babies.

"Mom?" he whispered.

Kate looked over to Blaine and smiled.

"Hi Blaine." she whispered back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Kate just laughed. "What does it look like? I'm feeding Mackenzie."

Blaine moved in closer and saw that his mother was holding Mackenzie and she was eating from a bottle.

"One of the nurses told me that she still needs to gain a little more weight, but to me it looks like she's doing that right now." Kate exclaimed.

Blaine laughed. "The only other person who was able to get her to eat was Lucy. I can't believe this." he said with tears in his eyes.

"I think she just needed a little girl time." Kate admitted, looking down at her youngest granddaughter.

Blaine smiled at both of them.

Kate turned to look at Blaine. "How was your first night with two of the babies home?"

"It was very...tiring." said Blaine.

"Well, just enjoy the time you have with only two of them now, because soon all of them will be home and your house will never be the same." Kate teased.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, no kidding."

"Blaine?" someone was calling him.

Blaine turned around and saw nurse Alexis standing behind him.

"Hi Alexis." he smiled. "How's everyone doing today?"

"All of them are doing really well today." Alexis admitted.

"That's great. Kurt and I are still getting used to having two babies at home."

Alexis smiled. "Well how would you like to have some more babies at home?"

Blaine went wide-eyed. "What do you mean? I thought they wouldn't be able to go home until next week?"

"Well, the doctor came in this morning and said that Emma and Devon are ready to leave." Alexis confessed.

Blaine looked at his mom and smiled. Then looked back at Alexis.

"That's great news. But what about Henry and Mackenzie?" Blaine asked.

"Well Henry might end up going home sometime next week and Mackenzie. Well, it's really up to her, because she still needs to eat more and gain at least another pound." Alexis explained.

Blaine nodded and looked back at his mom who was currently feeding the tiny baby.

Blaine bent down in front of his mom and leaned into Mackenzie, placing a soft kiss on her head. "Come on baby girl. You have to get bigger so we can take you home." he whispered.

Kate looked at Blaine with sad eyes. "Hey, she'll be ok. She'll be out of here really soon. I know it."

Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He then got up and went to look at his other children.

"Would you like to take Emma and Devon home today? If it's too short of notice, you can take them home tomorrow." Alexis commented.

Blaine shook his head. "I actually have to talk to Kurt about this first. Right now it's just us, but once we have all of them home we have our friends and family coming out to help us."

Alexis nodded. "Well, whenever you would like to take them home, just let me or one of the other nurses know."

Blaine nodded his thanks and Alexis walked away.

Blaine looked down at Henry. "Hey little man." he whispered. "You need to hurry up and get better too so we can take you home too. I know you don't want to be in here any longer than you need to."

Kate placed Mackenzie back in her isolate and walked over to Blaine. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Call Kurt and tell him that you're bringing home two more babies." said Kate.

Blaine looked at his mom, unsure of what to say. "But what are we going to do when they all need us tonight?"

Kate smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be there to help."

"Don't you need to get home to dad?" Blaine asked.

Kate shook her head. "He and your brother are waiting at the hotel."

Blaine was shocked.

"As soon as we got that picture you sent us yesterday, we all flew out here." Kate added.

Blaine hugged his mom. "You're the best mom. You know that?"

Kate nodded. "Yes and I'm also going to be the best grandma in the world."

Blaine laughed. "Well, I guess I better call Kurt and then we can get Emma and Devon out of here."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am not sure when I will update again. Hopefully it will be soon. Don't forget to check out my other stories and as always don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I am back to let you know I will be updating this story and Klaine A to Z. So here is the next chapter. You might need some tissues for this one, but don't worry, there will be a happy ending. I can't let any of the babies go, so don't worry. And everything that I have put in here, I have looked up and done my research, so it is correct. But I am not a doctor nor do I claim to b one, so if I made any mistake, it is my own. So please don't say I did something wrong with the medical part. Thanks. So please leave me a review, follow and favorite. Thanks! And before I go I need to make a special shout out to a special reader who asked for when I was going to update this and also gave me a suggestion on a new story I should do. So I hope you have a very Happy Birthday MonarchR5er. **

Once Blaine had called Kurt to tell him that Devon and Emma would be coming home, he needed to go home and get two more carriers and then come back and take them home.

Blaine left the hospital, while his mom stayed with the other babies. He pulled the car into the driveway and went into the house.

"Kurt?" he shouted.

"Shh." Kurt whispered. He was sitting on the couch, holding Cory. "I just got them to go back to sleep."

Blaine walked over to Kurt. "Sorry." he whispered, as he looked at the sleeping baby in Kurt's arms. "I need to get two more carriers and then go back and get Emma and Devon."

"All of the baby things are in the extra room." whispered Kurt.

Blaine nodded, and went upstairs.

Kurt looked down at Cory and carefully stood up and placed him in a baby swing next to Elizabeth. Blaine came down carrying the two carriers.

"I'll be back soon, with two more babies." Blaine stated.

Kurt smiled. "I can't wait."

Blaine smiled back at him, giving him a quick kiss, he turned towards the door and left.

Back at the hospital, Kate was getting Emma and Devon ready to go home. All of the sudden, there was a loud beeping noise.

Kate stopped what she was doing and noticed some of the nurses gathered around Mackenzie's isolate.

Kate walked over to see what was happening. She tried to see over one of the nurses shoulders. All she could see was a doctor by Mackenzie's head.

"Excuse me. What are you doing to my granddaughter?" Kate asked quickly.

A nurse turned around to face Kate.

"I'm sorry, but we needed to put the breathing tube back in her mouth." the nurse said sadly.

Kate stared at the nurse with a blank expression.

"Does anyone know where Blaine went?" the doctor asked no one in particular.

Kate shook her head out of her own thoughts. "He went home to get two more carriers. He should be back soon."

As soon as the words left Kate's mouth, Blaine had come into the room.

"Mom?" he asked, frightened.

Kate turned around.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, with tears in his eyes.

She quickly wrapped her son in a hug.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok." she whispered.

"Blaine. I need to talk to you about Mackenzie." Dr. Browning insisted.

Blaine let go of his mother and nodded. The three of them sat down in a secluded area of the NICU.

"Blaine, Mackenzie has a condition that's common in premies. It's called Apnea. It happens when someone stops breathing. Mackenzie has done this a few times already." Dr. Browning explained.

Blaine nodded.

"What were you putting in her mouth?" Kate asked.

Blaine looked at his mother questioningly.

"We had to insert a breathing tube in to help her breath. She needed after she was born but came off of it, and we hope that she won't need it for that long." Dr. Browning added.

Blaine was on the verge of tears. Kate placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

Dr. Browning looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I know this is hard for you. But we're doing everything to help her."

Blaine wiped his eyes quickly. He took a deep breath. "Mom, can you...um take Emma and Devon home. I'm going to stay here for the night. I'll call Kurt and let him know what's going on."

Kate looked at Blaine unsure. "Blaine, I really think you should go home."

Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine, you don't have to take Emma and Devon home today. You can stay here with them and take them home tomorrow." Dr. Browning suggested.

Blaine sighed. Tears threatening to spill out. "I...um...I need to call Kurt." he turned away from the doctor and his mother and left the room.

Blaine ran out of the hospital and stood out of the entrance, tears blocking his vision and trying to regulate his breathing. He slid down the wall of the building and sat down. Once he collected himself, he took his phone out of his pocket and called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, it's me." Blaine cried.

"Blaine? Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked quickly.

"I need to stay here for the night. I'll bring home Emma and Devon tomorrow." Blaine started.

Kurt shook his head. "Why? Why are you staying there?"

"It's Mackenzie!" he confessed.

Kurt felt as if his heart skipped a beat. With Mackenzie being the smallest, they both knew something could happen, but was hoping only good things would happen so she would be able to leave the NICU quickly.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kurt needed to make sure Blaine was still on the phone.

"Blaine, please tell me there's nothing wrong with Mackenzie." Kurt pleaded.

"The doctor said she has apnea, and it's common in premies, which is where they stop breathing. She's done that a few times, and they had to put the breathing tube back in." Blaine sniffled.

"Why don't you have your mom come here and watch Elizabeth and Cory and I can be there with you?" Kurt suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "No Kurt. You stay there."

"Blaine, our daughter needs both of us." Kurt insisted.

Blaine hung his head. He knew Kurt was right, but right now he didn't want to admit it. "Ok. Call my dad. He and Cooper are a hotel near the house. They can watch Cory and Elizabeth and you can come here."

Kurt nodded. "Ok. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. I'll see you soon." said Blaine.

"I love you Blaine." said Kurt.

Blaine sighed. "I love you too. Oh, can you do me a favor? Don't mention this to Lucy. And make sure my dad and Cooper don't tell her either. I don't want her blaming herself for this."

Kurt nodded. "Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't say anything."

"Ok, see you soon." said Blaine and hung up the phone.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was slightly sad. But like I said before there will be a happy ending. Every cloud has a silver lining right? And don't forget to please leave me a nice review, follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
